Percy Jackson: Too Powerful
by ChaosTheory1994
Summary: After the Giant War, Percy was exiled from the land of the gods. This is the story of betrayal, heartbreak, friendship, family, love, and a quest to find a hero and save the world.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus._

Story Title: Percy Jackson: Too Powerful

 _ **AN: This an alternate universe story and set after HOO.**_

 **Chapter 1:**

Deep in the north, in one of the expansive forests of Canada sat a small, one room, log cabin. The cabin appeared only a few years old, smoke billowed up from the chimney; signaling that someone lived there.

Rustling in the forest echoed throughout the small valley in which the cabin stood. The noise ceased as a large elk appeared before running off at the approaching sounds of footfalls behind it. The noise stopped as two teenage girls dressed in silver hunting outfits stood in the clearing; they had stopped their hunt when they stumbled upon the log cabin.

"What do we do now?" the younger of the two asked the other.

The other girl, her spiky black hair fluttering in the morning breeze glared at the cabin before she turned to the other girl. "We go around it, no need to start something."

The other girl nodded as she started to make her way around the right side of the cabin to continue her pursuit of the elk.

The other girl walked toward the left side, both girls stopped as the door to the cabin opened. A tall man exited the cabin; he had long black hair and a beard to match. They couldn't make out his eyes, but they knew that he saw them. Both girls aimed their bows and arrows at the man, earning an audible exhale of air from the man. "You come to my home and aim weapons at me, not very friendly."

The older girl frowned. "We don't take kindly to men."

The man chuckled. "I can see that, as he stared at the two sets of bows and arrows aimed at his heart."

The older girl frowned. That voice sounded familiar. Before she could ask a question a young girl, about twelve years of age, exited the forest; her auburn hair was pulled into a ponytail and her silver bow was pulled back, a matching arrow ready to be let loose. "Why?" the girl began before she laid eyes on the man before them. "Who are you?"

The man frowned; the shadows on his face clearing as the sun moved in the sky. His sea green eyes narrowed at the sight of the auburn haired girl. "I could ask the same thing. A little far north for you don't you think, Artemis?"

The young girl gasped at the voice and those sea-green eyes; the same eyes that she could never forget. Those eyes that she hadn't seen since that fateful day on Mount Olympus.

"Perseus," she said, just above a whisper. The spiky haired girl nearly dropped her bow. "Percy?" she questioned.

The man, Percy as he was known turned to stare at his cousin. He sighed tiredly. "Hiya Thals."

The girl's electric blue eyes flashed with anger as she raised her bow and fired. The arrow straight and true to its target. Unfortunately or fortunately, the man was not defenseless; he raised his hand and the arrow stopped in mid-air. Thalia's eyes grew big in surprise. The other girl fired her arrow, but it too stopped in mid-air, by an unseen force.

Artemis raised her bow but stopped. "I see that your powers have grown." Percy's glare heightened; the arrows broke apart and fell to the ground. "Why are you here? You've gods have done enough to me, taken enough from me."

Artemis' glare softened. Thalia on the other hand just looked between Percy and Artemis. "What is he talking about Milady?" Artemis knew that there wasn't an easy way out of this. All of the gods and Perseus had been sworn to secrecy about the decision. A decision that she was not proud to say that she supported. "Thalia and Alexandra, you both must swear by the Styx that you will not repeat what I'm about to tell you."

Alexandra completed her oath, but Thalia faltered. Artemis sent her Lieutenant a pointed look. Thalia sighed and stated the oath.

Artemis sighed before she began the tale.

 _Flashback begins_

After the battle against Gaea, the gods of Olympus had returned to Mount Olympus. The gods had given out their thanks and awards to the demigods of the Seven, but they had asked Perseus to remain. They had to speak with the boy about his time in Tartarus. The others of the Seven left the throne room; the gods transporting them back to Camp Half-Blood, an action that gave a terrifying foreboding to the Seven, especially Annabeth Chase. What did the gods want with her boyfriend?

Once the throne room doors closed. The gods turned their gaze to the son of Poseidon. Zeus cleared his throat. "It has come to our attention that during your time in Tartarus that you showed a new ability."

Percy sighed. He didn't want to think about. Percy nodded. "I controlled the poison when Achlys tried to kill Annabeth and me."

Poseidon leaned forward in his throne. "How is that possible?"

Zeus turned to stare at his brother. "I was about to ask you Poseidon."

Poseidon glared at the insinuation. "What are getting at, brother?"

"I think you know. Did you keep this ability hidden from us?"

"My Lord, my Father knew nothing about this power. I didn't know I could do it until I did it. I'd never had that power before," Perseus said, defending his Father from the paranoia of his Uncle. Zeus regarded the son of his brother. The boy that had shown him disrespect in the past. The boy showed up his own children with his power and abilities. Now the boy had, even more, power. "I see, you have turned down godhood before and now your powers have grown. It appears that my previous concerns have come to fruition. This boy is dangerous. He must be put in check."

Poseidon stood from his throne. "You will not hurt my child." Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite, and even Athena stood up in protest of their father's words.

Zeus frowned. "The boy can either become a god or … he can be exiled."

The gods that stood sat down, even Poseidon. Percy glared at his Father. Poseidon slunk down in his throne.

"You have a choice," Zeus continued. "You either become a god or you will be exiled from the lands of the gods."

Percy clenched his fists. His heart beating fast in his chest. He dug his nails into the palms of his hands, blood dripped from his hands onto the floor of the throne room. "Percy please, just choose godhood," Poseidon pleaded. Percy's eyes narrowed, with a move of his hand Poseidon flew out of his throne and onto the marble floor. The gods gasped. "You are not my Father," Percy spat. Poseidon stood up, a look of shock and awe etched across his face at his son's powers. "See, the boy is too powerful," Zeus declared.

Percy took a few deep breaths. "Can I at least say goodbye to my family and my friends?"

Zeus laughed. "You are in no place to dictate terms boy. You just attacked a god, your father no less." Percy raised his hand, but before he could do anything a bright light surrounded him and before he knew what was going on he flashed away, to Canada and outside of the lands of the gods. Percy turned to walk across the border, but an unseen barrier blocked his way. He looked down at the ground; tears began to leak from his eyes, as he beat his fists against the barrier. He fell to his knees sobbing at the loss of his family, his home, his friends, his Wise Girl.

 _Flashback ends_

The tale ended. Thalia had stared at Percy during the entire tale. "You said that he accepted godhood, that he was too good to talk to his friends that he just left to travel the world."

Percy turned his eyes to Artemis. His green eyes glaring at the goddess. "That was Zeus's story. That I accepted godhood. Do any of you have enough courage to accept your actions?"

Artemis wanted to glare at the boy, but she knew he was right. They had used the story to shift the blame to him. To label him as an arrogant boy. She and the others knew the truth. They were scared, afraid that the demigods would hate them, that her Hunters would hate her. "Of course you are right. We were afraid. Afraid that the demigods would hate us, that my Hunters would hate me."

Percy was taken aback. The goddess had admitted her fear. He looked down at the ground. "Just leave me be," He said as he turned to walk back into his cabin.

"What, no we're not going to leave you," Thalia yelled. Percy stopped and stared sadly at his cousin. "You said your oath and there is nothing that can be done. I'm exiled from my home. Just leave me alone." He closed the cabin door behind him.

Thalia turned on Artemis. "We can't just leave him here," she yelled. Artemis nearly flinched at the tone of her Lieutenant, her sister. "Perseus is right, there is nothing we can do, only the Council can end his exile, and our Father would never do that." Artemis motioned toward Alexandra; the two made their way back into the forest. Thalia stood her ground. Artemis stopped and turned to glare at Thalia. "Thalia, come back to camp." Thalia didn't move. "That is an order." Thalia flinched at the tone of voice that Artemis gave her. Thalia looked at the door one last time; a tear ran down her cheek. She turned and followed her Patron.

Percy sat in his cabin. He heard everything that Thalia had said outside the door. He cried, for the first time in months he sobbed. His heart shattering again at all that he'd lost.

 _Manhattan, New York City_

Annabeth Chase sat in the subway car, reading her Architecture book; she had a test tomorrow. She was well into her first year at Columbia University. After Percy… after he'd run out on her and his family, Annabeth wouldn't leave New York. She wouldn't leave Sally like he had done. She gripped her book harder, nearly ripping it in half. She took a deep breath. She had to get back to her home. She lived with Sally and Paul; they were both so good to her, like the parents she'd always wanted. She would visit her Dad and step-mom, but New York was home and Sally and Paul were family.

The train stopped. She exited the car and made her way out onto the streets above. She sighed, looking up at all of the tall buildings. She walked down the street until she made it home. She took the elevator up to the eighteenth floor. She exited the elevator and looked out the window in the hallway. It looked out over Central Park. Sally's first book had sold ten million copies and she just finished her second book a few months back, it was a best seller, already with five million copies sold. Sally bought the current apartment about six months ago and they were all very happy with it. Who wouldn't be, it overlooked Central Park and was only a few blocks from the museums, which Annabeth would go to once a week, just to escape all the stress of school.

She smiled at the view before she turned and walked to the apartment door. She took out her keys unlocked the door, opening the door and smiling at the smell of freshly baked cookies that Sally had placed on the table to cool. Annabeth dropped her backpack on the ground, grabbing a cookie and popping it into her mouth. Her eyes closing at the warm, sweet and chocolate flavor that overwhelmed her taste buds.

"Hello Dear, how was school," Sally said sincerely.

Annabeth turned, smiling at the older and beautiful woman that stood before her. Even in an apron with flour on one of her cheeks, Sally was beautiful; even now when she was in her mid-forties. Annabeth could only guess how beautiful she had been when she met Poseidon. She flinched a little when she thought of the sea god. Not because of the rivalry with her Mother, but the fact that the thought of the sea god always brought her back to Percy. Sally had seen the change in mood; she knew that Annabeth was thinking of Percy. She rushed forward, pulling the young woman into a motherly embrace. "It's okay Dear," she soothed. Annabeth held onto her, letting the sorrow engulf her. She wouldn't let anyone else see this side of her except for Sally, not even Thalia.

"I miss him so much," she said. Sally rubbed her back. "I do too." "Why did he go?" Sally had asked that question herself for over two years. How could her son just accept godhood and not even try to see her or Annabeth? "I don't know it doesn't seem like something he'd do."

Annabeth pulled away from the embrace, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. "He broke his promise. He's no better than Luke."

Sally frowned, but she knew what Annabeth had gone through with Luke. "I still can't believe he would do that."

Annabeth straightened her posture. A serious expression crossed her face. "You don't think the gods told us everything?'

Sally looked around, not wanting anyone to hear what she truly thought. It was time and Annabeth was the right person to reveal this secret to. "I'm not a clear-sighted mortal," she said as she also recited a spell that her real Mother taught her long ago, one to remove her from the sight of the gods. Annabeth's gray eyes widened at the words and at what Sally had just revealed. "I am a demigod, but not like you."

"What?" Annabeth asked, a little louder than she meant to. Sally smiled. "My parents did die in a plane crash, but the woman that died on that plane, although my birth mother, she was not truly human. My real mother took the form of my birth mother; she became human to procreate, to give this world a hero, one to win the prophecy."

Annabeth was totally floored by that announcement. "Why couldn't she just come to your father like any other goddess?"

Sally smiled, Annabeth was so smart. "Because my mother does not have a humanoid form. In reality, she is the great void at the center of the universe; she is Chaos."

Annabeth's jaw fell open. Sally was the demigod child of Chaos. "Why didn't you protect Percy instead of marrying Gabe? Why didn't you kill the Minotaur instead of letting it capture you?

Sally's smile only widened. "You are truly the greatest daughter of Athena." Annabeth blushed at the praise. "My powers are limited. I was just a vessel to allow part of my Mother's power to flow to my son. I can do some magic, like this spell, but for the most part, I'm human."

"I don't know what to say," Annabeth admitted.

Sally placed her hand on the young woman's shoulder. You don't have to say anything. Don't give up hope on my son. He would never give up on you. Something happened and I know he still lives, but I don't believe he became a god and I certainly don't believe he abandoned us."

Hope welled up in Annabeth's heart. She wanted to be mad at Sally for keeping this secret, but mostly she felt honored to be the one that Sally had told, above everyone else. "I will keep your secret. Thank you for telling me."

Sally leaned forward and kissed Annabeth on the forehead. "I love you like my very own. You deserve to have this secret. I love you, Dear."

A tear ran down Annabeth's cheek. She wiped it away quickly before she hugged the older woman. "If you won't give up on him, then I won't either," she whispered, making Sally smile in contentment.

 _ **AN: Another Chaos story, but Chaos won't be in it, just a device to explain Percy's new powers.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus._

Story Title: Percy Jackson: Too Powerful

 **Chapter 2**

The mist flooded the view, making it difficult to figure out the location. A bright light appeared; the mist retreated from the vision, clearly displaying the throne room on Mount Olympus. Only two of the twelve thrones were occupied at this moment. On one throne sat a beautiful woman, her dark black hair tied into a braid that hung down her back. Her calculating gray eyes staring at the man that sat on the throne beside her. His gaze was off into the distance as if he was searching for something that he could never find.

"What are you looking at Poseidon?" Athena asked, breaking the old sea god away from his daydream.

"Just thinking about my son," he replied.

"Which one?" Athena questioned, but she already knew the answer.

"Percy," he replied simply.

Athena sighed. Her daughter still hadn't recovered from the boy's disappearance. Athena knew that her daughter didn't truly believe the story that the gods had given to the camps. No, those closest to the son of Poseidon knew about his loyalty, his fatal flaw. "Did Artemis tell you about what happened in Canada?" Poseidon turned and looked at the goddess, his sea green eyes streaked with gold; the veins in his eyes irritated from his sadness. Athena hated seeing him like this; he was her rival, the greatest one she ever had, and now he was reduced to a broken god. "Yes, his powers have grown, but he didn't attack her, maybe his anger subsided."

Athena frowned. "The boy was never a threat to Olympus; you do know that right?"

"Of course I know," he huffed. A little of that old irritation that she could always bring out of him surfacing. "So, how are things in Atlantis?"

Poseidon narrowed his eyes at her. "You know damn well that Amphitrite and I have divorced. She was helping Oceanus of all people." He ran his hand through his hair. "Triton is still loyal."

At the name of the Messenger of the Sea Athena frowned. Her old father figure; the god that helped teach her the ways of the gods before the death of Pallas; the death of her best friend. Athena looked down at her hands; the hands that held the weapon that killed her best friend. "How is he?"

Poseidon's glare softened; he knew what Triton meant to Athena. "He's fine. I've given him many duties to perform. He'll make a great ruler of Atlantis when the time comes." Athena didn't like the sound of that. "Are you planning on going somewhere?" Poseidon chuckled, but it wasn't sincere, it sounded forced even to the god of the seas. "I'm tired Athena, ready to give up this life, it might be time for me to fade, join the void with Selene and Helios."

Athena stood from her throne and stormed up to Poseidon before she reached back and sent a thunderous slap across his face. The force almost knocking Poseidon off his throne. He stood up quickly, summoning his trident. "How dare you," he yelled.

Athena's armor appeared on her body, her spear appearing a moment later and Aegis a moment after that. "How dare you declare that you're fading? You will only fade after a battle and if that's what you want, bring it on." Poseidon shook with anger, but it faded soon after it erupted. He was too tired to fight. He slumped back on his throne, his trident disappearing from view. "I don't want to fight you," he replied softly. "I'm just tired."

Athena's armor and weapons disappeared. She looked down at the god on his throne. He really did look tired, his hair turning grayer by the moment. "Your son is still out there. Why give up on him now?"

Poseidon looked up at his rival. "He gave up on me. He disowned me before he left. I didn't help him. I just wanted him to be a god and didn't really care what he wanted."

"Go find him. Artemis told you where he is. You aren't prohibited from going to him. Go talk to him, make him understand." Poseidon stared at the goddess. "Why do you care?" Athena sighed. "I care because the Council cannot afford you fading. I sense a great upheaval coming, one that my Father ignores, but you wouldn't if you'd get your head out of your ass long enough to see."

Poseidon chuckled. "Now that makes more sense. For a second I thought you might have missed me."

"Not in your dreams Barnacle Beard."

The mist appeared again, blocking the view of the throne room. Suddenly, darkness engulfed the view a cold darkness that froze you to the bone. "Hello, Child… you have much to learn," a voice said. Percy's vision cleared; he gasped at the sight before him.

 _Montreal, Quebec Province, Canada_

The dark haired goddess stood before the throne of her father, Boreas. "Where are you off to my dear?"

Khione huffed. "My Mistress has asked me to hunt down a demigod."

"Why send a goddess for such a task? It is beneath you."

Khione smiled. "This demigod is Perseus Jackson."

Boreas stood from his throne. "Why is the boy in Canada?"

"It appears that he has been here for two years." Boreas's eyes widened. "Why haven't I heard of this sooner. "It appears that the boy keeps a low profile, plus the Olympians have kept a secret for once."

Boreas chuckled. "Well wonders never cease," he replied, smiling at his daughter. "So, you will go to kill him?"

"My mistress has asked for him to join her, if not, then he shall be killed."

Boreas nodded in understanding. "Take whoever you need to find the boy. I doubt his loyalty will allow him to join us. Be prepared for a fight."

A sly smile stretched across the pale face of the goddess, her blood red lips arching up into a predatory smile. "I always am Father. Perseus Jackson will either join us or die. That I promise you." Boreas smiled as he watched his daughter turn and walk out of the throne room. A cold breeze the last thing that showed that she had been there. He shivered at the coldness; his daughter's heart was as icy as her powers.

 _The Forest of Canada_

A bright flash of light followed by the sudden appearance of the snow goddess. She wore a long white dress, her dark eyes looked around at the forest and the cabin that sat in the middle of the clearing. She walked into the clearing before she made her way to the cabin. She stopped a few feet from the door. "Perseus Jackson, I summon you."

A few moments later the door opened, revealing the man himself, his shaggy beard and long hair disguising the handsome features of the sea god's son. Khione was a little disappointed at his appearance; he looked like a hobo. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice deep and powerful, making the goddess's spine tingle.

"I am Khione, the goddess of snow. I am here to offer you a place in my Mistress's army."

"Tell Nyx that I am already in an army."

Khione stepped back. The surprised look on her face morphed into one of rage. "You joined Olympus?"

Percy chuckled. "Of course not," he replied. Khione's anger faded quickly. "What?" "I have my own army."

Khione clenched her hands into fists. "What army? I see no army."

"I am the army. I don't need you, Nyx, or the Olympians."

Khione shook with rage. She sent a blast of snow and sharpened ice crystals toward the son of Poseidon, but an unseen force shield deflected everything from the young man's body. Khione stared at him in shock. "How?" Percy only smiled at her through his beard. Khione waved her hand, twenty Hellhounds appeared around her before they sent their red-eyed glare towards the demigod.

Percy took out his pen and uncapped it, Ripted elongated into its sword form. He made a come hither motion with his left hand. The Hellhounds charged him. As they approached the water vapor in the air condensed around the demigod and the air swirled around him like a tornado. Percy's body spun around within the vortex as he moved forward slicing through all those that approached him. Only a few minutes later the wind stopped and the water dropped on the ground; golden dust covered the grassy floor of the clearing.

Khione just stared at the demigod in shock. She moved to flash out, but she couldn't, she tried again, but she couldn't even move her body. "What are you doing?"

Percy stepped toward her. "Making sure that you are out of this fight," he replied before he waved his hand, a portal of swirling water vapor, darkness, shifting light, and pulsing energy appeared behind the goddess. She looked at the portal with fear. "You cannot imprison me." Percy walked toward her. "It's not a prison, it will be your new home." He pushed his hand forward and a force blasted the goddess into the portal. She screamed as her body entered the energy field and was carried away. "Your new forever home," Percy finished as the portal closed.

 _Manhattan, New York City_

Annabeth was tired. She had to run the last few blocks when the rain started. She leaned against the wall in the hallway. Her clothes were soaked and her shoes were waterlogged. She thanked the gods that her backpack was waterproof. She fished out her keys from her pocket before she opened the door. She closed the door behind her, taking her soaked shoes and placing them on the mat in front of the closet. She took off her jacket and hung it on the coat rack behind the door, setting her backpack down by the dining room table. She walked out of the dining room towards her bedroom, but she stopped in her tracks as she looked into the living room. Standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed in front of her was her mother, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. "Mother," she said.

Athena frowned at the state that her daughter was in. "Don't you own an umbrella?"

Annabeth frowned. "It wasn't supposed to rain today."

Athena nodded; it wasn't the time to argue with her daughter about always being prepared. "Go get out of those wet things so we can talk." "Where is Sally?" Athena frowned again. "Sally is at the store; she told me that I could wait here for you." Annabeth nodded before she turned and rushed into her room. A few minutes later she came out in jeans and her Camp Half-Blood shirt.

Athena was sitting on the couch. Annabeth sat in the chair next to it. "Why are you here Mother?"

"A mother can't visit her child?"

"Not when that mother is a goddess and her visit violates the ancient laws."

Athena smiled. "I came to see if you spoke to Thalia."

"Thalia, what does she have to do with anything?"

Athena frowned once again. Her gray eyes narrowing. Artemis must have made her swear on the Styx, she thought. Athena needed to be careful. She couldn't talk about Perseus directly with Annabeth. "I sense a great upheaval. One that will threaten war once again."

Annabeth's gray eyes darkened. "It's only been two years. Will these wars never cease?"

Athena was saddened by the defeated look in her daughter's eyes. "This will be a war like no other. The second Giant War sparked an upheaval in the pit of Tartarus." The name made Annabeth flinch. "I know you just finished your mid-terms, so I ask you to go to camp tomorrow. I believe that a prophecy will be given soon."

"Mother, the Oracle has just had her powers returned, after that whole mortal ordeal with Apollo."

"Yes, I know, my annoying brother is still reciting his haikus happily at his return to godhood."

Annabeth smirked. "I'm sure it's driving Artemis to near insanity."

Athena chuckled. "It is now, but at first I think she was just happy that he was back. She worries about him, but she'd never tell him that."

Annabeth's smile wavered, remembering where this conversation was leading. "So, a new Great Prophecy and another war?"

"I'm afraid so, I do not know who our new enemies will be, but we must be prepared. I hate to ask this, but you must let the Romans know as well."

Annabeth nodded. "I will call Reyna." Athena stood up. "I'm proud of you Annabeth. One word of advice." Athena smirked. "The sea cannot be restrained." She disappeared before Annabeth's widened eyes. Why would her Mother of all the gods repeat that phrase of her rival?

 _ **AN: Thanks to everyone for the reviews and the likes. This is a quick turnaround chapter, so thank the holiday for that.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus._

Story Title: Percy Jackson: Too Powerful

 **Chapter 3**

Percy sat up in bed, his hair soaked in sweat. He had slept, but he was exhausted. He looked around his cabin; the room was dark, but a ray of light peeked in through the one small window. Beside that light, his cabin was dark, but Percy's eyes could see in the dark, a benefit of being the sea god's son; creatures of the deep could see in very little light and somehow that translated to him.

Percy stood up and moved slowly toward the window; he opened the blinds to let more light into his small home. He looked around at his spartan living conditions. He grabbed the few clothes he had, an old pair of jeans and the one shirt without any holes. He put on his old hiking boots, placed his pen in his pocket and his wallet. He opened the door to his cabin and looked back in one last time, taking a mental picture. He sighed before he stepped out the door and closed it tightly behind him. He looked up into the sky, wondering if anyone was looking down upon him. He knew others would come after him, so it was time. He walked away from the cabin and into the woods. He looked at the sun just above the horizon of the treetops as he moved toward the west; the only place he could go.

 _ **Long Island, New York**_

A yellow cab stopped on the side of the old farm road, just next to the Delphi Strawberry Farm sign. "You sure this is the place?" the Cabby asked. Annabeth forced a smile, her mind preoccupied with the conversation she had with her mother. "Yes, this is the place," she replied, paying the driver before she exited the car. "Suit yourself," the Cabby said before he pulled away and back down the road the way he came. Annabeth took a deep breath the smell of strawberries filling her senses. She stepped onto the grassy meadow and walked toward Half-Blood Hill, Thalia's pine tree still standing with the Golden Fleece visible to her in its branches. She stopped at the top of the hill the Athena Parthenos standing guard over the camp, Peleus was sleeping under the tree just on the other side of the statue. She smiled at the dragon, patting its head as she walked by it.

She stopped a few feet from the dragon, looking down at the camp; it still looked the same. She walked into camp, waving at a few of her friends and siblings as she walked. It wasn't summer, so only the year round campers were there, but it seemed like there were more year round campers than ever before. She continued to walk until she reached the Big House, sitting on the porch was Chiron, in his wheelchair, but it was the red haired girl that sat beside him that drew her attention. "Rachel," she said as the red head stood up and pulled her into a tight hug. "So good to see you," Rachel said, her emerald green eyes bright and happy. "You look good, getting out of Clarion has done you wonders," Annabeth stated. Rachel laughed. "Dad and Mom hate it, but not as much as me joining Green Peace." Annabeth laughed at that, wondering what the development mogul thought about his only child working for the environment.

Chiron cleared his throat. The look on his face made both young women straighten up. The Centaur wore a stern expression, but Annabeth could tell that he was more concerned than strict. "It's good to see you," he said. "We both know about Athena's visit." Rachel cleared her throat. "No great prophecies yet." Annabeth sighed. "Good, for a moment I thought you already said it." Rachel looked down at the ground. Her good mood gone. "No, the Spirit of Delphi won't leave me alone." "Rachel, I didn't mean…" She never got to finish her statement, as Rachel raised her hand. "No problem, if you'll both excuse me." Rachel walked away. Annabeth looked after her, concerned for one of her best friends.

Chiron sighed. "It's been tough for her; I think she would have preferred if the Spirit of the Oracle had remained captured. It's difficult for a young woman to see everyone moving on around her while she's always tethered to this life.

Annabeth looked toward her mentor, her true father figure. "I missed you," she said before she gave the old Centaur a hug. He smiled, patting her on the back before they pulled apart. "I am glad you're home." Annabeth looked around at the Big House; it looked like it had a new paint job, but other than that it looked the same. Annabeth's expression grew serious. "So, you spoke to my mother." Chiron shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, the Lady Athena came when Rachel arrived; she was rather disappointed when the Spirit of Delphi failed to utter a new great prophecy.

Annabeth bit her bottom lip. "I'm sure she was." Annabeth walked toward the rail of the porch, grabbing it with both hands as she looked out into the camp. She smiled slightly at the younger campers training as well as playing games. "She believes a new war is coming."

"Yes, that's what she told me as well."

Annabeth turned back to look at her mentor. "Do you believe her?"

Chiron frowned, his demeanor darkening. "I'm afraid she may be right. Monster attacks are more infrequent, but when they do attack, it appears more coordinated."

"Like someone is pulling the strings."

Chiron nodded. "Precisely," he agreed.

"She said something else to me before she left." Chiron's ancient brown eyes narrowed; he could feel Annabeth's apprehension. "What did she say?" "That the sea cannot be restrained." "Why would she say that?" he questioned, surprise evident in the tone of his voice. Annabeth turned back and looked toward the Athena Parthenos. "I think it has something to do with Percy," she replied softly, so that only Chiron could hear, not that anyone else was nearby to eavesdrop.

Percy's name unsettled the Centaur. He knew how difficult it was for Annabeth to speak it. "Why do you believe that?"

Annabeth turned back. "I don't believe what they told us." She looked at Chiron closely; he wasn't surprised by what she said. "Neither do I." Annabeth exhaled, not really remembering holding her breath. "His fatal flaw, it wouldn't allow him to do that." Annabeth coughed. "Do you think he's…" She never finished her sentence; the words escaped her. "Alive, of course, he's still alive. Nico would have told us if he wasn't." "Nico is he here." Chiron sighed. "No, he was a few days ago, but he's on a mission for his father at the moment." Annabeth nodded; it was common for Nico to take missions from his father. Even before the last war, he'd do that. "So, I think my mother believes that when a new prophecy is given Percy will be a part of it." Chiron's expression softened. "Don't get your hopes up. I know you miss him; we all do."

Annabeth nodded. "I guess I'll go to my cabin. It was good to see you."

"It's always good to see you." Annabeth smiled, but Chiron could tell it was forced. He watched her walk away. He sighed, thinking about Percy. "Where are you, my boy?"

 _ **Somewhere in the wilderness of Eastern Canada**_

Percy trudged through the forest; it was times like these that he wished that he could create a portal somewhere other than the void. He stopped walking; his feet were killing him. He leaned against a tree, trying to figure out where he was, somewhere in Ontario, he thought.

"Stay back," A male voice yelled from deeper in the forest. Percy stood up straight at the sound, his spine tingling when he heard the inhuman growl that followed the voice. Percy ran toward the voice, his blood pumping through his veins as he rushed to help whoever was in trouble. He exited the forest into a small clearing, stopping in shock at the sight before him.

Standing in the clearing was a young man, maybe only a year or two younger than Percy. The guy had light brown hair and green eyes, not like Percy's, but familiar. He had strange symbols written on his clothes, but that wasn't the strangest thing. The strange thing was that there were four identical looking young men standing in the clearing.

A growl broke Percy away from his shock; he turned to see a monster glaring at the four men. The creature was definitely female. Her skin was gray and her eyes a glowing and poisonous green color. She snarled at the four guys and her teeth were those of a crocodile. She raised her clawed hands, throwing them forward and sending her claws out like daggers. Three of the guys disintegrated before Percy's eyes, while the last grunted in pain as the claw dug deep into the guy's shoulder. The creature jumped to attack the guy, but Percy raised his hand, stopping the creature in mid-air. The creature snarled and turned toward the son of Poseidon. "Who dares interfere in Lamia's hunt."

Percy stepped forward, smiling at the monster that hovered a few feet off the ground. "I do," he replied.

Lamia stared at the man, her eyes widening, she didn't recognize him, but the aura he gave off was powerful, too strong for any demigod. "Who are you?" she questioned.

"Percy Jackson," he replied. The guy glared at him when he said his name. Lamia's green eyes widened in shock and fear. "Why are you interfering?" she asked.

Percy stepped toward her. "I don't like when monsters attack demigods."

"He's a traitor, supporter of Kronos," Lamia retorted.

Percy turned to look at the guy. He looked closer and realized he knew who this guy looked like. Lou Ellen. He thought back to a child of Hecate, Alabaster the demigod that was exiled by the gods. "Alabaster," he said. Alabaster Torrington stared at Percy, shocked that the famous son of Poseidon knew about him.

Lamia screamed sending claws at the son of Poseidon, but the dagger-like claws bounced off the force shield that surrounded the son of Poseidon. "That's enough of you," Percy yelled, whispering a prayer as a portal opened beneath the monster. Lamia felt the pull before she even looked down at the swirling vortex of water, air, darkness, and energy. She didn't even have time to scream as Percy flicked his wrist, dropping the monster into the portal, and sending her to the void. The portal closed with a loud noise before the clearing became quiet.

Alabaster stared at the place where the monster Lamia once floated. "Where did you send her?"

"To the void," Percy answered. Alabaster turned to stare at Percy. He remembered how he hated the demigod during and after the war, but now, he just saved his life. "Don't worry; she won't be bothering you again."

"So, thank you for saving me, but why are you here?" Percy smiled. "I'm not here looking for you," he replied. Alabaster sighed in relief. "You're not the only one who was exiled."

"What?" Percy frowned. "Yeah, after the second Giant War, the gods thought I was too powerful. They gave me a choice, to be a god or exile."

Alabaster gave Percy an incredulous look. "So you turned down godhood for exile." Percy shrugged his shoulders. "Yep, seemed like the best idea at the time."

Alabaster just shook his head. "So it's true, you really are a Kelp Head." Percy's green eyes narrowed. "Godhood is not what it's cracked up to be, believe me; I've met enough gods to know."

Alabaster gave Percy a thoughtful expression. "You're not what I expected." "How so?" "I'd thought you'd be more… full of yourself." Percy chuckled. "I'm not Hercules, but I guess sometimes I can be a jerk, mostly when I'm angry."

"So, where are you headed?" Alabaster questioned, curious to know what the demigod was up to. "I need to go west, can't go South; the gods have some type of barrier preventing me from going back. Therefore, I have to go West."

Alabaster snapped his finger, a piece of ambrosia appeared; he ate it after he took the claw from his shoulder. "Why don't you just stay here? Not much to look at, but it's fairly safe."

Percy shook his head. "I've been here for nearly two years, but Nyx is after me. I believe she is raising an army."

Alabaster frowned another war, so much for staying away. "I can help you."

"I don't want to get you involved in this, it's my fight."

Alabaster shook his head. "I'm involved Jackson, so come on, one ticket west." Alabaster chanted a spell; the runes on his clothes began to glow before a portal opened before them. "Come on, how about a one-way ticket to Alaska?" Percy smiled, it was good not being alone anymore. "Sounds good to me." The two walked through the portal and disappeared from Canada.

 _ **AN: A third chapter, don't expect updates this quick, but thanks to the holiday it's here.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus._

Story Title: Percy Jackson: Too Powerful

 **Chapter 4**

It was a cloudless day in the forests of Canada. A faint breeze blew through the trees. Suddenly, a burst of lightning struck the ground; a blinding light that would have temporarily blinded anyone that saw it. When the light faded, two people dressed in strange robes stood in a clearing in the center of the forest. The taller person wore a golden robe that glinted as if it truly was made out of metal. The shorter of the two wore a blue robe, as blue as a clear sky at noon.

"Alpha, you sure this is the correct location," the one in the blue robe said.

Alpha paused, looked around at the clearing, and then at the cabin. "Lady Hemera said he'd be here."

The guy in the blue robe sighed. "Well, I better find out," he walked up to the cabin door and knocked three times. No one answered. "As I thought, he's not here."

"Omega, maybe he went for a walk," Alpha declared. Omega shook his head as he looked up at the sky, his hood hiding his face. "It's awful late for a demigod to be walking in these woods."

Alpha walked to the door and pushed; the door opened, revealing an empty room. The room was completely bare and it appeared that whoever lived there was now gone, and would not be back anytime soon. "Damn, we're too late. He left and he's not coming back by the look of things."

"You think, I told you we should have left this morning," Omega said, making it clear that he thought it was Omega's fault. "Don't blame me; you're the one that had to stop at the Monster Donut." I was hungry, so sue me." "Lady Hemera and Lord Aether will do more than that." Omega turned around nervously, anticipating that the two primordials might show up at any moment. He paced around for a few minutes, before he stopped at the edge of the forest, just behind the cabin. "Alpha," he yelled.

Alpha looked up, rushing to join his partner. "What?" "I found something," Omega replied. "Footprints!" Alpha looked down at his partner's feet, indeed there was a set of footprints leading off into the forest. Alpha followed them, Omega on his heels. The two moved through the forest quietly until they reached a small clearing. The sun reflected off the grass in the clearing, making it harder to see the trail. "Here," Omega said, pointing to not one pair, but three sets of footprints. It was clear that men made two sets of the footprints, but a female could have made the last set; however, the claw marks showed that it was really a monster.

"They were attacked," Alpha stated worriedly. Omega shook his head. "No, this one here was attacked, but Jackson wasn't; he must have stumbled upon this battle."

"So, what happened?" Omega asked excitedly.

Alpha shook his head. "I don't know; the monster's footprints just stop."

"Could the monster have been vaporized?"

Alpha gave Omega a strange look. "I don't know, do you think they had a ray gun or something?"

"Ha Ha, so what happened then smart ass."

Alpha frowned as he looked down at the footprints. "I don't know, but it appears that Jackson and the other guy walked off together before their footprints disappeared."

"A portal," Omega said. Alpha nodded in understanding. "They left together in a portal." Alpha walked toward his partner. "So, this other guy is a child of Hecate." "It makes sense." "One problem though." Omega looked at his partner curiously. "Where did they go?"

 _ **Camp Half Blood**_

Annabeth cut the head off another dummy, her Drakon bone sword slicing through the air. She stopped the blade, looping the strap over her shoulder. The sound of clapping echoed through the arena. Annabeth turned to find Piper smiling at her; the daughter of Aphrodite wore a simple pair of khaki shorts and a camp shirt. "Nice job Owl Head, that dummy won't be coming back for more." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Good to see you too, Beauty Queen." Piper stepped forward and hugged her friend. "How've you been?" Annabeth's smile faltered. "Okay!" Piper's mouth set in a line. "Care to try that again." Annabeth sighed; Piper knew her too well. "I've been thinking of Percy lately." Piper's eyes softened. "I thought you finally got over him. What set that off?" "Athena, she visited me, told me that a new war is coming, that I should go back to camp and wait for a new prophecy." Piper cursed. "We can't catch a break can we?" "It's been two years, a lot longer than the last one." "Yeah, but I thought I'd never have to deal with one again."

"Piper," a male voice yelled outside of the arena entrance. "Jason," Piper replied. The son of Jupiter entered the arena. He wore an orange camp shirt and light blue jeans, his hair was cut short, but he had some stubble on his chin. "There you are… Annabeth," Jason smiled when he saw his friend. He walked up to the daughter of Athena and gave her a hug. He broke the hug before he noticed the serious looks on both of the demigoddess's faces. "What happened?" Piper cleared her throat. "It looks like we got another prophecy on its way."

Annabeth went through her explanation of the meeting with Athena. She talked about her conversation with Chiron and the brief discussion with Rachel. When she finished her two friends were just as serious and sad as she was. "We better go see Rachel. I think I waited long enough. I need to ask my question and get this prophecy started. The sooner I do, the sooner we'll get it over with."

"We're coming with you," Piper said. Jason nodded in agreement. The three demigods left the arena, walking toward Rachel's cave. They stopped in front of the entrance, only a red cloth blocked their view into the cave.

"Rachel, it's Annabeth, Piper, and Jason; can we come in?" Annabeth asked.

"I knew you were coming."

Annabeth looked at her two friends worriedly. She walked past the cloth. Jason and Piper following her.

Rachel stood in the middle of the cave; she wore old, faded jeans with a pink top. Both the jeans and the top were splattered with paint. However, it wasn't what she wore that shocked the three demigods; it was the easel with a painting resting on it. A painting of a very familiar young man. A man with disheveled black hair with a beard to match, but the man's sea green eyes glowed in the painting. It was Percy Jackson and he had his hand raised in the air. Annabeth stepped back at the sight, her eyes fixated on Percy's face.

"Annabeth," Piper said. "Annabeth!"

The daughter of Athena snapped out of her daze. "Yes!"

"What happened to you?" Rachel inquired.

Annabeth tried to avoid looking at the painting. "The look in his eyes, it was like…" She tried to answer.

"Tartarus," Jason finished for her. Annabeth stared at the son of Jupiter. "Percy told me what happened."

"When?"

"When we fought Kymopoleia and Polybotes. They attacked him with poison. He was too scared to use his power, afraid that he would lose control… like in Tartarus."

Annabeth looked down at the floor of the cave. Her gray eyes sad as she remembered what she made Percy promise. She made him promise to stop using that power. Was that the reason he was gone?

"I take it that you all came for more than to look at my painting," Rachel said, trying to ease the tension in the room.

Annabeth sighed, forcing a smile toward her friend, the Oracle. "We came for a prophecy."

Rachel smiled. "Well, I figured as much, so who's going to ask?" She looked around at the three demigods.

Annabeth stepped toward her friend. "What is the next great prophecy?"

Rachel's eyes widened. She had never had someone ask for a great prophecy. She was about to retort that the question was a little presumptuous, but before she could green smoke poured from her mouth and her emerald green eyes glowed with power. Rachel opened her mouth and spoke in the eerie voice of the Spirit of Delphi;

 _The night and shadow arise_

 _Empowered by the pit's drive_

 _The day and the light descend_

 _To destroy or defend_

 _Three of the seven shall seek_

 _For the Olympians are weak_

 _The exiled savior must return_

 _He must forgive or the world shall burn_

The green smoke in the room ceased; Rachel fell forward; Jason and Piper caught her before setting her down on the couch that sat against the wall of the cave.

After they were certain that Rachel was safe and comfortable the three demigods left the cave, they walked straight to the Big House. Chiron needed to know the prophecy. Jason and Piper walked ahead, leaving Annabeth to her thoughts. Percy was exiled by the gods; the prophecy confirmed what she had hoped was the case. He hadn't left on his own accord. She was mad, especially at her Mother. How could the gods exile Percy? He was a hero. He saved them repeatedly. Annabeth's mind raced until she stopped, realizing that she stood at the steps to the porch of the Big House. Piper and Jason had already entered. She took a few deep breaths, trying to clear her mind and force down her emotions. They had a quest now, one to find Percy and bring him home.

Annabeth raced up the steps, rushing into the house, startling Chiron and her two friends in the process. Annabeth tried to smile, but everyone could tell it was forced. She cleared her throat. "They told you."

Chiron nodded. "Yes, it appears that a quest is in order." He looked at the three demigods. "Any idea where you would start to look for Percy?"

The three demigods deflated at the question; they had no clue where he could be. "He was exiled, from the lands of the gods," Annabeth stated.

"So, he can't be in the United State," Piper said.

"Unless he's in Alaska," Jason added.

"Yes, but he could be in Canada or Mexico," Chiron clarified. "However, that's a lot of places to search."

Annabeth shook her head. "I don't believe the gods would send him to Mexico,"

"I agree, it's most likely Canada, the closest place to Olympus," Jason said.

Piper smiled at her boyfriend. "That's still a pretty big place." Jason blushed at the comment.

"I think the answer is clear," Chiron said, earning the interest of the three demigods. "You three need to go to Olympus, see the gods; they may have information."

Annabeth frowned; she didn't want to talk to the gods. She wanted to kill them for taking Percy away from her, away from his mother. Piper could see the anger in her friend's eyes. "Annabeth you should stay; Jason and I can go." Chiron nodded. "Piper is right; I don't believe you should go." Annabeth glared at her mentor. "No, I'm going; they need to understand what they did." Jason shook his head. "Annabeth, please listen to reason. We don't want you to get hurt." Annabeth stepped toward Jason, a murderous look in her stormy gray eyes. "You listen, Jason Grace; I am going to Olympus with or without you. They are going to explain what they did, and then they are going to help us find him." Jason raised his hands in surrender. He knew it was never a good idea to argue with an angry and determined Annabeth Chase. "Okay, we'll all go," he relented.

Chiron sighed. "I don't think it's a good idea. Annabeth, please do not anger them too much. Remember why you are going; to find Percy." Annabeth's glare turned to Chiron, but when she saw the sad and scared look in his eyes, her anger melted away. She took a deep breath and set her emotions. "Okay, I'll be rational, but I'm not going to pretend I'm happy with them."

Piper smiled at her friend. "None of us are going to pretend that."

 _ **AN: Here is an update, been a busy week, so enjoy.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus._

Story Title: Percy Jackson: Too Powerful

 **Chapter 5**

A bright light shone brightly in the midday sun before two people materialized. Three sets of eyes focused on the two people that appeared from the light.

Alabaster Torrington opened his eyes and froze at the sight before him.

Percy looked at his new friend; he was at a loss when all the color drained from Alabaster's face. "What?" He never got to finish his question; Alabaster pointed toward the three creatures that were staring at them, not just any creatures, but a large brown bear and her two young cubs. The mother bear stood up on her hind legs, a low growl emanating from her open mouth before she roared showing off her large and very dangerous teeth. Alabaster shook at the sight, but Percy didn't, he had no idea why. He felt calm before the predator. He stepped toward the mother bear; she regarded him curiously. Was this human stupid? Percy lowered himself to the ground, making him smaller and less threatening. He motioned for Alabaster to do the same. The son of Hecate looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. Percy's sea green eyes narrowed before Alabaster finally relented.

Percy looked back at the bear. She had dropped back onto her four legs, her two cubs huddled behind her. "Hi, there girl. We're not here to hurt you, I promise." Of course, the bear couldn't understand him, but the bear's eyes softened; could she tell the meaning behind the words? She turned, snorted at her two cubs before the three animals stalked away into the forest.

Alabaster sighed in relief. He stood up and looked down at Percy. The son of Poseidon sat on the ground, his focus still on the forest where the bears just entered. "Percy, you okay?"

Percy shook his head. His mind clearing from a daze. He stood up and smiled at his new friend. "So, you brought us to a forest." Alabaster smiled. "Yep, we're just outside of Juneau, Alaska; the capitol of Alaska."

"Well, since you brought us here, lead on Great Mage," Percy said, gesturing dramatically with his hand in a lead on motion. Alabaster sighed in exacerbation, but the grin on his face gave away his amusement. He stepped forward. "Follow me, Kelp Head," he said, earning a snort from Percy before the two walked off in the direction of the city.

As the two walked through the forest in silence, Alabaster finally asked what he wanted to ask since he met Percy and found out he'd been exiled as well. "So, why did you get exiled," Alabaster asked, berating himself internally for asking the question so bluntly. Percy smiled. "I was wondering when you would ask Al," Percy replied. Alabaster was about to retort that his name wasn't Al, but Percy raised his hand to stop him. "I'm not offended, so don't worry." "That wasn't what…" Percy just ignored him. "The gods in their great wisdom thought I was too powerful. They gave me a choice become a god or exile. I took exile; it was a pretty easy choice." Alabaster stopped walking. "An easy choice. You really are a moron." Percy stopped walking as well. His sea green eyes narrowing. "Immortality is not what it's cracked up to be. Who really wants to outlive all their friends and loved ones? Who wants to have so much power, but is unable to interfere because of the ancient laws? No, It's not stupid and I'm not a moron," Percy finished, standing before Alabaster, an aura of power hovering over the son of Hecate unlike any he'd witnessed before. He gulped nervously. "S-sorry, I guess that's one w-way to look at it." Percy sighed, his anger subsiding with the scared look in his friend's eyes. "Sorry about getting mad." Alabaster smiled. "No problem, believe me, I know it's hard to be exiled." Percy nodded. "You're right; it's hard to be alone."

"Alone, he's not alone," a voice said, startling Percy, but making Alabaster cringe, before his eyes widened. Percy could hear the voice. "Doctor Claymore," Alabaster called. A mistform image of an older man with graying hair and wire-framed glasses appeared before them. Percy stepped back at the sight, realizing that this was a ghost in mistform. "Doctor Claymore," Percy repeated. The ghost turned to analyze the son of Poseidon. "Perseus Jackson, I presume." Percy just nodded. "Well, this is a pleasure, to meet the hero of Olympus." Percy cringed at the title. "Not anymore, Mister Claymore." Claymore shook his head. "No, please call me Howard." Alabaster stepped forward. "Hey, how come I can't call you Howard." The ghost frowned at the interruption. "Because you are an ungrateful wretch." Alabaster's face was aghast. "Ungrateful?" "Yes, I keep you company and you meet the Percy Jackson and you don't even think to consider me, my feelings."

Alabaster ran his hand through his hair. "I was a little busy not trying to be killed by Lamia."

Doctor Claymore snorted. "Like that's an excuse."

Percy smiled between the two. "You've traveled together for a while," Percy observed. Alabaster looked at him strangely. "What do you mean by that?" Percy smiled mischievously. "You sound like an old married couple." Alabaster blushed. Dr. Claymore floated in the air with his mouth agape. Percy's crooked grin widened. "Don't worry, I think it's cute."

 _ **Mount Olympus**_

The three demigods strode through the streets of Olympus. Jason and Piper marveling at the job Annabeth did in redesigning the city. "Annabeth, the city looks incredible," Piper proclaimed. "Yeah, I knew it would be beautiful, but this is even better than I dreamed," Jason added. Annabeth blushed at the praise. Her ego inflated before she clamped down on her thoughts, on her hubris; she had a quest. "Yes, thank you," she replied, stopping before the throne room doors.

Annabeth stared at the two-story tall, celestial bronze doors. "Annabeth, you okay?" Piper questioned worriedly. Annabeth nodded. "Yes, just trying to control my emotions." She focused harder before she pushed on the doors; they opened effortlessly.

The throne room stood before the three demigods. Since the return of Apollo to godhood, the twelve Olympians had become the fourteen Olympians; Hades and Hestia had been asked to join, not without some grumbling from the King of the gods. However, he was overruled, the other gods had finally grown tired of his paranoia; unfortunately, it was too late to save Percy Jackson from being exiled.

All of the gods sat on their thrones; they had expected the demigods to arrive. Chiron had warned them of the quest.

Annabeth, Jason, and Piper bowed before the gods. Zeus waved for them to rise. "Demigods, we know why you are here."

"We need to find Percy Jackson," Jason said before Annabeth could say anything that would get her in trouble. Zeus smiled down at his Roman child, his form flickered for a moment before it solidified and remained in his Greek form. "My son, Chiron has informed us of the prophecy and the quest."

Athena stared at her daughter, her gray eyes concerned for her daughter. "Artemis, please explain."

All eyes focused on the goddess of the moon and the hunt. "I stumbled upon Perseus a few days ago. He was in a small cabin in the Canadian woods, a few hundred miles west of the City of Toronto." Artemis raised her hand before a piece of paper materialized in the hands of the daughter of Aphrodite. Piper looked at the paper; latitude and longitude coordinates were written in a neat handwriting. She smiled up at the goddess. Artemis smiled in return.

Annabeth stepped forward. "I'd like to know something," she said. Her voice was strong; Athena worried for her daughter. What would she ask? Annabeth stared directly at Zeus; the king of the gods was stunned by the calculating and intense glare he received. "Why was Percy exiled?"

Athena looked at her father, worried for her daughter. "He was exiled because of his power," a female voice said before Zeus could answer. All eyes turned to the goddess that spoke, the eldest Olympian, Hestia. "He was given a choice by the Council at the time," she began; those on the council at the time looked down sadly, all except for Zeus, Ares, and Hera. "He was given a choice, become a god or exile."

Poseidon looked down at the ground, sadness evident in his sea green eyes. "He chose exile," Poseidon finished for his sister.

Annabeth's glare shifted from Zeus to Poseidon. "He loved you, but you turned your back on him. This prophecy requires that he forgive those that wronged him. Do you think he'll do that?"

"His fatal flaw is loyalty," Athena replied.

Annabeth shifted her gaze to her mother. "That loyalty was betrayed. Do any of you think it still exists?"

The gods looked at each other worriedly. "No, the way he acted toward me shows that any loyalty he had to us is gone," Artemis answered honestly.

"He has loyalty to his friends, to his girlfriend," Hera stated, a smug look on her face.

Annabeth shook her head. "Maybe, but none of us looked for him. We took your lie to heart, even I did," Annabeth said, her gray eyes sad, guilt burning a hole in her heart. She turned and walked out of the throne room. None of the gods said anything to her.

Jason and Piper both bowed before turning and following their friend out of the throne room.

When the doors closed, the eldest Olympian stood from her throne breaking the silence. "Your actions, or lack thereof, may have just doomed us. If Nyx, Erebus, and Tartarus are against us, what hope do we have?"

Zeus stood from his throne an angry scowl on his face. He looked at his sister; she was no longer in her eight-year-old form, she looked to be in her early forties. Zeus was speechless; she looked so much like Rhea. "I will not give up without a fight."

Hestia scowled at him in return. "Oh, you will fight dear little brother, but you better pray to Chaos herself, that Perseus fights alongside us. If not, this world will burn," she replied before her body caught flame and disappeared from view.

Hades stood up. "Well, that exit was much more dramatic than anything you've ever done little brother," he stated before he disappeared into the nearest shadow.

Zeus grumbled under his breath. Poseidon stood up walking down the stairs of his throne to the main doors. "Where are you going Poseidon?" The god of the seas turned, looking back at his brother in disdain. "To talk to the demigods. To apologize to them and to send a message to my son. I have wronged him and I cannot sit back anymore and act like I didn't." He strode out of the throne room.

Zeus let out a growl before he disappeared in a lightning strike. The other gods flashed away, leaving Artemis and Athena. "You didn't say much," Artemis said. Athena looked at her sister. "I didn't know what to say." Artemis frowned. "That's unusual. I'd thought you'd be happy the boy was exiled." Athena sighed; her gray eyes sad and tired. "I never treated the boy like I should. He fell into Tartarus for my daughter, and still, I was too proud to thank him or to treat him better." Artemis nodded in understanding. "His powers have grown. Where those powers originated from is anyone's guess. He must forgive. He is a hero. He won't allow the world to be destroyed." Athena looked up, her gray eyes hopeful that her sister was correct. "Our father may not do it, but I will pray to Lady Chaos that Perseus will forgive; that he will return to save our world."

 _ **Outside of the throne room**_

Jason and Piper spotted Annabeth sitting near a fountain just outside of the throne room. They each sat on either side of their friend. "Annabeth, you did great in there," Piper said. Annabeth remained looking into the blue water of the fountain. "I wanted to yell at them, tell them what I thought of their actions. Instead, I remembered my inaction. What I didn't do when they lied to us. How I blamed Percy, instead of believing in him." Tears were running down her cheeks now. "I didn't search for him. What kind of girlfriend is that?"

Piper wrapped her arm around her friend. "None of us looked either. We were terrible friends, but we know the truth now. We can find him and apologize. This is Percy Jackson; he will forgive us. He has to."

"Listen to Piper. She's right. We failed him, but in our defense, it was after the war. We made mistakes. Even the gods did," Jason said.

"Listen to your friends, Annabeth," a male voice said from behind them. The three demigods looked up into the sad eyes of Poseidon. "My Lord," Jason said as he and Piper stood up. Poseidon shook his head. "No need to address me that way nephew. I don't believe I deserve such recognition." Annabeth stood up finally, the tear streaks still visible on her cheeks. "What do you want Poseidon?"

Poseidon sighed. "You have every right to be mad at me. I was selfish. I agreed to the choice because I wanted my son to be a god. I wanted him at my side for all eternity. Instead, I lost my son and now he must hate me."

Annabeth didn't know what to say. Poseidon sounded like any father that made a mistake, not an all-powerful god. "What do you want?"

"I want to say that I'm sorry to all of you. I'm sorry for agreeing to the choice and for lying to all of you about Percy. For making you believe that he abandoned you all."

Annabeth sighed. She looked at her two friends; they both gave her a hopeful nod. "We accept your apology."

Poseidon sighed. "When you find my son, tell him I'm truly sorry. Tell him that I love him. Tell him that I will not let him down again," Poseidon finished, and then he turned into water and flowed into the fountain before flashing away to Atlantis.

 _ **AN: Another quick update. Sorry, no Percy last time. Hope this chapter helped satisfy a little of your Percy craving. More action in the next chapter.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus._

Story Title: Percy Jackson: Too Powerful

 **Chapter 6**

 _In the forests of Canada…_

"So, how are we going to get to these coordinates?" Piper asked. Jason looked on curiously, trying to figure that out himself.

Annabeth smiled slyly. "I've got that covered," she said before she whistled loudly, just like a certain son of the sea god. The shadows in the corner behind the son of Jupiter exploded as a very large Hellhound appeared out of nowhere.

Jason nearly passed out at the sight. Annabeth smirked at the look on Jason's face. Piper's eyes were big before a broad smile stretched across her face. "Mrs. O'Leary," she said, the Hellhound turned her head, her ears perking up at her name. Annabeth stepped toward the monster. "Good girl," Annabeth said as she caressed the head of the beast that was nearly as large as one of Cerberus's heads. The Hellhounds tail wagged quicker, causing a sound like a bullwhip in the air. "She is going to take us." Annabeth climbed onto the back of the beast, Piper following behind her. Piper turned to look at Jason; his face was ashen. "Is it safe?" Piper chuckled. "Don't tell me the big and brave son of Jupiter is scared of a Hellhound?" Jason's cheeks reddened. "Yes, when the Hellhound is bigger than a garbage truck." Piper lowered her hand toward her boyfriend. "Come on, you big baby." Jason grabbed her hand before he climbed onto the back of the Hellhound.

Annabeth leaned forward and whispered the coordinates into the ear of the Hellhound. Annabeth didn't know how, but the beast understood the coordinates. Mrs. O'Leary leaped into the nearest shadow, disappearing from view and heading to Canada.

The cabin that Percy left stood in the small clearing. The sun was high in the sky casting small shadows from the edge of the forest. The shadow nearest to the cabin grew darker until it exploded outward into the form of a giant Hellhound carrying three demigods. Annabeth quickly jumped off the back of the Hellhound and rushed to the door of the cabin. She knocked quickly but didn't wait long before she pushed the door open. She looked inside at the empty cabin, frowning because it was clearly cleaned out and hadn't been lived in for several days. She looked down at the floor of the cabin, sadness gripping her heart.

Piper jumped down off Mrs. O'Leary; she helped Jason down as well. The son of Jupiter was pale before he turned rushing into the forest and emptying his stomach. Piper gave a disgusted face before she rushed to the cabin to see what her friend had found.

Annabeth stood in the middle of the cabin, a tear running down her left cheek. Piper entered the cabin quietly. "Annabeth," she said before she had noticed the state her friend was in. She rushed forward, pulling her friend into a tight hug, rubbing her back to comfort her. "Don't worry, we'll find him." Annabeth pulled out of the hug. "What if he doesn't want to be found? He is going to hate us. He will hate me for abandoning him." Piper stepped toward her friend, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her roughly. "Don't talk like that. Percy loves you and he always will. Do you understand me?" Annabeth's gray eyes were big; she had never seen Piper so mad at her before. Annabeth couldn't talk; she nodded in the affirmative. Piper's anger faded at the sight of the shock on her friend's face. She hadn't meant to scare her, just make her understand. Percy was loyal to his friends; he'd forgive them for not looking for him, for believing the gods. "Come on, let's find Jason, and figure out where we go next." Annabeth nodded meekly as she let Piper lead her out of the cabin.

 _In the forests of Alaska…_

Percy and Alabaster ran through the forest. "What in Hades are those things?" Alabaster yelled as sweat dripped down his face. Percy did not want to look back, afraid that he'd see those freaky shadow creatures again. "I don't know," Percy replied. He really didn't know and worst of all, his new powers didn't seem to affect them. They ran out of the forest onto a two-lane road, a street sign was across the street; the sign read, "Juneau 11 miles." "That's a long way to go," Percy said. He turned to look at Alabaster. "Can you transport us there?" Alabaster was bent over, his hands on his knees as he panted from the long run. He looked at Percy, the son of Poseidon wasn't even out of breath. He hated this demigod sometimes, not because of the war, but the way Percy made him feel, inferior. However, that thought left him because of the concerned and hopeful expression that Percy had on his face. Percy looked at him like an equal, which made Alabaster feel better. "Yeah, I can, but I need a few minutes." Percy looked behind them, hoping that the shadow creatures were gone. He didn't see them. "Well, it looks like we lost them." Alabaster sighed. He had caught his breath. "Okay, step over here." Percy stood next to his friend as the son of Hecate chanted a spell; the runes on his clothes began to glow before a bright light engulfed the two demigods.

It was early morning in downtown Juneau, the State government buildings were closed it was a weekend after all. Most of the stores were closed, except for the neighborhood coffee shop that had opened a few minutes earlier. A spark flashed into existence in the middle of an empty street; the wind began to blow. The spark became a light; the light grew so bright that if anyone had been on the street they would not have been able to see. When the light faded, Percy Jackson and Alabaster Torrington stood side by side in the middle of the street. Percy looked around and frowned. "A good thing the street is empty," he observed. Alabaster rolled his eyes. "We're out of that forest aren't we?" Percy smiled. "Yeah, what do you think those shadow creatures were?" Alabaster tried to think of an answer. He had read many books on magic and monsters, but he'd never seen anything like those shadow creatures. "I'm sorry; I've never seen or heard of anything like them before." Percy nodded, his mind racing with ideas, could these be creatures from Tartarus; he shivered at the thought. "Yeah, I'm not familiar with them either."

Alabaster looked around the area. There was a small coffee shop on the street corner on the other block. The other retail stores were all closed. "Percy, let's get something to drink." "Yeah, a drink will do you good," Doctor Claymore said, making Percy and Alabaster jump in surprise. Alabaster turned on the ghost a scowl on the demigod's face. "Where in Hades' name were you?" Doctor Claymore turned toward the Son of Hecate with an exacerbated look on his face. "I was resting," he replied. "Resting, you're a ghost, why do you need to rest?" The two went into a tirade, back and forth, arguing loudly.

Percy smiled at the exchange between the two. Doctor Claymore looked at Percy and frowned. "What's so amusing to you?" Percy chuckled. "You two really do sound like an old married couple." Alabaster sighed. "That was old the first time you told us. " Percy turned around and walked toward the coffee shop. He opened the door to the shop and turned back to look at his two travel companions. "Al, Clay, you coming or not?" Alabaster and Doctor Claymore just stared at him. When they didn't walk toward him, he shrugged his shoulder; Percy walked into the store, letting the door close behind him. Doctor Claymore's eyes narrowed has he looked at Alabaster. "Did he just call me Clay?" Alabaster smiled. "Hey, join the club; he calls me Al."

 _Back in the forests of Alaska…_

"Where are they?" A voice yelled from the forest before two shadows appeared in the clearing. The shadows shifted and morphed until two figures stood in the clearing. They wore black cloaks and their hoods covered their faces.

"Agrios, any ideas?" the shorter one of the two asked.

"Nkri, the child of Hecate, this was his doing," the taller one answered.

Agrios let out an audible sigh from his hood. "Our Lord will not be pleased."

Nkri turned to regard his comrade. "We better find them before the enemy does."

"Which enemy, Olympus or the Light?" Agrios asked. "Does it matter? Either one would be a problem." Nkri nodded before the two beings stepped into the nearest shadow and disappeared from the clearing.

 _Downtown Juneau, Alaska_

Percy and Alabaster sat in a booth near the window of the coffee shop. Doctor Claymore had left saying something about the living and coffee giving him a headache.

"So, we're in Alaska, what are we doing?" Alabaster questioned, it was clear by his tone that he was tired of running. Percy smiled after taking a sip of his warm coffee. "A cup of Joe helps me think." Alabaster shook his head. "I doubt coffee would help with your Kelp-headedness." Percy laughed. "That's definitely not a word." Alabaster faked a laugh. "I'm a child of Hecate, not Athena." Percy's mood darkened at the name of the wisdom goddess. Alabaster gave his friend a concerned look. "You okay?" Percy swirled the spoon in his coffee cup. "You just reminded me…" Alabaster sighed. "Sorry, didn't mean to remind you of home."

The conversation between the two stopped. It was too awkward to say more. Percy's mood was dark; the pain from the exile and the fact that his friends believed the lie. They never came to find him. He looked out the window; a few cars drove by.

"I never really explained the exile," Percy said. Alabaster just stared at the young man across from him. "Pretty self-explanatory, the gods exiled you," Al said. Percy smirked. "If only it was so easy. Yes, I could be exiled or made a god, so as I said I chose exile." Alabaster stirred his own coffee before he picked up the spoon and pointed it at Percy. "Which I still say was a dumb choice." Percy chuckled lightly. "Maybe, but to me, exile was the only choice between the two. No, what I didn't explain is what the gods told the camps, what they said to my friends and family." Alabaster's interest was piqued now. "What did they tell them?" Percy frowned, remembering what Artemis had told him and Thalia. "They told them that I chose godhood, that I abandoned them for immortality and power." Alabaster sat his spoon on the table, finally realizing why Percy would never choose godhood; he was loyal to a fault. "They believed it?" Percy nodded. "Yeah, in the end, they all abandoned me because of a lie." Alabaster shook his head. "Come on Percy, the gods told them you chose godhood, of course, they'd believe you took it." Percy shook his head vehemently. "Some maybe, but those closest to me wouldn't. They should know better," Percy said before he lowered his head into his hands. He focused on not crying, but his heart ached.

Alabaster didn't know what to say. He was never good with emotions. "Hey, you're not alone anymore."

Percy looked up at Alabaster; the younger demigod gave him a hopeful smile. Percy forced a smile in return. "Yeah, I'm not alone." He rubbed his hands together. "So, first we need to get jobs and then a place to stay."

Alabaster gave his… friend… he guessed that Percy was his friend now; he looked at Percy thoughtfully. "What kind of jobs?"

Percy looked out the window again and then across the street to the ocean beyond. A fishing boat sailed by his view. "Do you like to fish?" Alabaster's jaw dropped. "You're going to go fishing; a son of Poseidon?" Percy grimaced. "He voted for my exile Al. He's not my father anymore."

 _ **AN: A little shorter chapter. This chapter sets up future chapters, so stay patient as we move forward.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus._

Story Title: Percy Jackson: Too Powerful

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **In the forests of Canada…**_

Annabeth and Piper searched until they found Jason standing a little more than a stone's throw from the cabin. He was squatted over something in the grass, looking down; inspecting whatever was in front of him.

"Jason," Piper said, the son of Jupiter turned around, smiling at his girlfriend. "Did you find him?" Piper shook her head; Annabeth avoided the discussion. "Well, I found several footprints," Jason informed. Piper and Annabeth rushed to his side, curious to see what he found. Annabeth knelt before the footprints looking at all of them, studying them all. She checked the size of the feet, only one pair was big enough to fit Percy's size twelve foot. "This has to be Percy," she said as she pointed to the largest boot print. Piper and Jason didn't argue; they knew that Annabeth would know. She knew most things, the daughter of the wisdom goddess no less.

"They just disappear. All of them," Annabeth said, crawling around in the grass, studying the five pairs of tracks. "One pair disappears on its own. Percy and whoever the other guy was disappeared together, and then these other two disappeared as well." Piper studied all of the footprints. "Percy was with another guy; he's traveling with someone, but who?" Annabeth looked at her friend; she bit her bottom lip nervously. "I have no idea, but I'd say they could shadow travel or teleport." Jason stood up, shaking his head. "It couldn't be Nico; he and Will are at New Rome together." Annabeth nodded. "Like I said, it could be someone that can teleport." "Like a god?" Piper asked. Annabeth shook her head. "Doubtful, no… it could be a child of Hecate. They have been known to teleport." Jason frowned. "Lou Ellen is the only one that can do that and she's back at camp." Annabeth paced back and forth, muttering to herself under her breath. She stopped, just before Piper was going to stop her. She snapped her fingers; the idea sounded crazy, but there was one child of Hecate that was powerful enough, even more so than Lou. "Alabaster Torrington!" Piper looked at her friend strangely. "What?" Annabeth smiled as Piper's eyes changed color rapidly, before settling on a warm, chocolate brown. "It's a he, not a what. He is a child of Hecate. He fought for the Titans and was exiled after the war. He was allowed to live as long as Hecate swore her allegiance to Olympus.

Jason frowned at the term, "allowed", had the gods not learned their lesson. They were still treating the minor gods terribly, like lesser beings. "That's terrible," he said. Annabeth nodded. Piper laced her arm through Jason's arm. "Yeah, no wonder Hecate was a little wary about helping us," Piper added. Annabeth frowned. "Last I heard was that Alabaster blamed Percy for the loss of the Titan War. Jason narrowed his eyes. "Why would he help Percy?" "That's a good question, but I think we can figure out where they are," Annabeth replied. A hopeful expression appeared on the faces of both Piper and Jason. "You have a plan, don't you?" Piper questioned. Annabeth smiled slyly. "As I always told you, Athena always has a plan."

 _ **Juneau, Alaska…**_

Alabaster and Percy had found work easy enough on a fishing boat. Even though Percy said it was no big deal to fish, he decided early on that he would help run the boat and leave the fishing to Alabaster and the others. Percy's knowledge of boats led him quickly to become the first mate on the fishing vessel. He had great skills as a navigator and of course, his ability to control storms and the sea made him a perfect crewmember for an ocean-going vessel.

Percy and Alabaster also found a small three-room apartment not far from the fishing port. They settled in quickly and after only a couple of days, they had a routine in place.

It was early morning, the first day of Percy and Alabaster's day off. Percy was still asleep, but Alabaster was awake, a cup of coffee sat on the small kitchen table before him. He had his phone in his hand, a small cellphone, that the young man was typing on furiously.

"Aren't you worried about monsters?" Doctor Claymore queried, appearing in the chair beside the son of Hecate. Alabaster looked up from his phone. "I'll have you know that the mist can block these devices from monsters." Doctor Claymore looked at the phone curiously. "So, you going to tell me who you're talking to?" Alabaster smiled. "You mean texting, don't you?" Doctor Claymore sighed his ghostly image flickered. "No games Torrington." Alabaster chuckled. "My sister, Lou." "Why are you texting her?" Alabaster huffed before he sat the phone on the table. "If you must know I want to let her know I'm alright." Doctor Claymore leaned over the table slightly, narrowing his gaze on the demigod before him. "So, it wouldn't have to do with a certain son of the sea god, then?" "What are you getting at?" "What I'm getting at is that you are as curious as I am. You want to know what the other demigods know. You want to know if they know the truth now." "You are a real pain in the ass Doctor." Doctor Claymore chuckled. "So you like to remind me." "Yes, I asked her that as well." "Did she respond yet?" Alabaster frowned at his phone. "Not yet."

Percy stepped out of his bedroom, wearing a blue shirt and sweatpants. His hair was messier than normal. "Do you own a comb?" Doctor Claymore asked. Percy snorted. "No grandpa, I don't," Percy replied sarcastically. Alabaster chuckled. "I can tell when I'm not wanted." Alabaster grinned slyly. "You can, that would be a first." Doctor Claymore glared before he disappeared.

Percy stepped into the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "I never really liked this stuff until I was in Canada. Besides the warmth it can bring it helps me stay awake for long hours of work. Alabaster nodded. "Yeah, it sure helps on the boat." Percy looked down at the table, spotting the phone. "When did you get a phone?" "Bought it last night, wanted to text Lou." Percy smiled. "How is she?" "Don't know, she hasn't responded yet." "Well, I always liked her. A good kid. You know I was the one that found her, brought her to camp. Her father… wasn't a nice guy." Alabaster frowned at the thought of Lou Ellen's father; he was a real piece of work. "Yeah, he's in prison now." "Doesn't surprise me. How's Lou handling that?" "Better than I thought. We have two younger siblings now. She is the head counselor. It helps her keep her mind off of him." "Well, I assume the mist will keep the monsters away." Alabaster smiled. "That or the thought that they'd have to tangle with you." Percy chuckled, setting his coffee cup on the table before him. "I guess my reputation gets around."

 _ **Camp Half-blood…**_

A shadow in the middle of camp grew bigger until a Hellhound appeared with three demigods on her back. Lou Ellen's eyes grew big; they appeared right at her cabin door. "Lou," a voice yelled until Annabeth Chase stood before her. "Can we talk?" Lou Ellen smiled, motioning for Annabeth and her two friends to enter the Hecate cabin. A small table was set to the side inside the cabin. Many strange artifacts hung from the walls. Annabeth wanted to look at them more closely, but she was on a quest. "So, what do you all need?" Lou asked. "What can you tell us about Alabaster Torrington?" Annabeth asked. Just as she finished talking Lou's phone buzzed in her pocket. She took out the phone, making Jason and Piper step back in alarm. "Don't worry, the mist covers the use of the phone," Lou explained, trying her best to ease the anxiety of the three powerful demigods before her.

Jason and Piper sighed. Annabeth gave Lou a reassuring nod. "Lou, we need to know about your brother. We believe Percy is with him."

Lou's green eyes widened at that revelation. "Why?" "We think they found each other. Seems like both being exiled was enough for Alabaster to get over his blaming of Percy for the loss of the Titan War." Lou frowned. She knew that her brother blamed Percy. She tried to tell Alabaster that Percy was a great person. That he always looked out for her and other demigods. "I'm glad he got over that. So, you really think that they are traveling together?" Annabeth nodded. She looked down at her phone, not recognizing the number until a text appeared, and it was Alabaster. "Speak of the devil or magician," she said with a smirk. Annabeth's gray eyes grew big. "It's Alabaster on your phone?" Lou nodded. "Yeah, what should I ask him?" "What does he say?" Lou read the messages. "He's doing good, working on a fishing boat." "Where?" "Alaska!" Hope grew in Annabeth's heart. "Where in Alaska?" Lou kept reading. "He's in Juneau, near the main fishing port." Annabeth smiled. Piper and Jason both sighed in relief. "What do we do now?" Jason asked. Annabeth looked out the open cabin door. Mrs. O'Leary was asleep on the ground just outside the door. "We wait until our ride recovers."

 _ **Palace of Light – the Celestial Realm of Ouranos**_

Alpha and Omega stood in the center of a small throne room. Two thrones stood on a raised stage before them. On the thrones sat two people, both were tanned with blond hair. The blond male on the throne wore a sky blue robe that matched his eyes. The blond woman wore a bright yellow robe that matched her eyes.

"You have failed in your mission," the male said.

Alpha and Omega both knelt before the two beings. "It was not our fault Lord Aether," Alpha said.

"Alpha is right my Lord and Lady; the son of Hecate helped him to leave. They teleported somewhere that we could not track."

Lord Aether sighed. "The son of Poseidon must be found. If the darkness finds him, they could convince him to join them. He was wronged by Olympus, that betrayal could push him from the light."

Alpha cleared his throat. Lady Hemera smiled down at her husband's champion. "Speak Alpha!"

"My Lord and Lady, I do not believe that Per… I mean Jackson would join the darkness."

"Why do you believe that?" Lady Hemera questioned. "His fatal flaw is loyalty, my Lady. He would not forsake all that he has fought for just because the gods acted like fools. He would not forsake his fellow demigods." Lady Hemera smiled. "Your champion speaks well."

Aether smiled at his wife. "Alpha, thank you for your faith in the son of the sea. We will defer to your knowledge of the young man. Where do you think he would go?"

Alpha racked his brain, realizing that there was one place that he heard about that Percy might go, it was beyond the gods and he had gone there once before. "My Lord and Lady, I believe that Jackson has gone back to Alaska, to the land beyond the gods." Aether leaned forward on his throne. "What makes you believe that?" "He went there doing the Giant War. It is beyond the gods and safe from their wrath. Yes, he'll go there, I know it." Hemera reached over and grabbed her husband's hand. "Alpha and Omega, search Alaska, use whatever resources you need from us to find the exiled son of Poseidon. He must join the light. He will most certainly be needed as the war with the darkness looms ahead. Go now and good luck our champions."

 _ **AN: A little explanation on why the light and the dark are searching for Percy. It appears at least from two sides the search for Percy will start in Alaska, but don't count out the darkness.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus._

Story Title: Percy Jackson: Too Powerful

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **Mendenhall Glacier, Juneau, Alaska**_

Percy and Alabaster hiked the trail that surrounded the glacier; it had become their favorite place in Juneau. Sometimes there were crowds, but the view was incredible. Percy liked to visit the visitor's center, talk to the park guides and rangers; it was fun to listen to their stories.

Alabaster and Percy were on one of the more remote trails, hiking for about a mile until they reached a clearing on one of the surrounding mountains that gave a great view of the glacier and the ocean beyond it. The two stopped, sitting on a large rock outcrop that gave an even better view of the glacier.

"I got to admit Perce, this place is beautiful," Alabaster said before he took a swig of water from his canteen. Percy smiled as he saw a few fish jumping in the water near the edge of the glacier. "Yeah, I think Juneau was a great place for us to stop. I hope we can stay here for a while." Percy stopped talking he had a strange feeling. He looked around, trying to figure out what was happening. Alabaster noticed his friend's agitation. "What's the matter?" Percy stood up and jumped down from the rock. He pulled out his pen, removing the cap before the sword appeared in his hand. Alabaster had to smile at the magic that made that sword function the way it did. He too jumped down, snapping his fingers before his own sword appeared out of the pocket dimension that he created to hold it.

The two stood back to back, guarding each other against whatever threat that was about to strike. A shadow under a large red cedar began to elongate before the shadow darkened. The shadow exploded as a large Hellhound appeared; on its back were three people, demigods. Percy knew them, at first a wave of happiness appeared in his heart, but he pushed the feeling away. The three demigods dismounted. The dog moved to come toward Percy, but it stopped when it saw the glowing sword in its former master's hand.

The three demigods stepped around the Hellhound; a blond woman placed her hand on the monster's snout before the creature backed up, its red eyes still locked on the son of the sea god. The young woman turned back, looking at Percy with wide gray eyes; eyes that began to water slightly. She looked at Percy, but he didn't look happy to see them. She wiped a stray tear away, stepping toward Percy with her hands in the air, trying her best to let him know that she meant him no harm. Jason and Piper mimicked her action.

"Percy," Annabeth said.

Percy's green eyes widened slightly. "Annabeth Chase," he replied. His voice held no emotions. He said her name like a dangerous spell. Jason and Piper looked between the two, not wanting to interfere; however, they were concerned that this confrontation could end badly. "Percy, we're sorry. Please forgive us," Piper said, not meaning to lace her words with charmspeak, but she couldn't help it, there was too much tension in the air.

Percy stared at the daughter of Aphrodite, everything in his being want to forgive them, but a sudden coldness washed over him. He imagined that it would be the feeling you would get if you stepped into space itself. The feeling washed away the effects of the charmspeak. "I don't like it when people try to control me." Piper stepped back; she hadn't meant to do it, but how was he able to disregard it? How could he overcome her power? Jason stepped in front of his girlfriend. "Hey Percy, it's been a long time." Jason wanted to smack himself in the head. What a stupid comment that was.

Alabaster stepped up on Percy's right side. "Friends of yours?" he asked.

"They used to be," Percy replied. Annabeth flinched at the tone of his voice. She took a step forward. She was happy that Percy didn't raise his sword to match her action. "Percy, we came to talk. Please, can you and your friend put away the weapons? We won't attack you, I swear." Percy wanted to tell her to swear it on the Styx, but she'd never lied to him before, except to protect him. He capped Riptide; the weapon returned to its pen form. Alabaster sighed before he snapped his fingers, his sword disappearing back into its pocket dimension. "Talk," Percy said. He and Alabaster sat on the ground. Annabeth, Piper, and Jason sat on the ground across from them, about fifteen feet away. "We're sorry Percy. We believed what the gods told us. We didn't search for you. I didn't search for you," Annabeth said. He could sense the sincerity in her words. The pain and sorrow that she felt. A part of him just wanted to hold her, to tell her things were all right, but the other side, a side that fought his loyalty; it wanted them to feel what he felt. To feel the sadness and the betrayal. Percy took a deep breath. He needed to play this out evenly. He wouldn't give in to them, but he wouldn't refuse them, at least right away. "Okay, talk."

Annabeth sighed. "The gods told us you accepted godhood. That the nightmares were too much for you, that godhood would heal you from them. I didn't want to believe it, but then you never came back. I spoke to Sally and she never saw you or heard from you. Therefore, I accepted what the gods said. I hoped to see you again, but I just left the world of the gods. I stayed with Sally, went to school and concentrated on my studies. Piper forced a smile. "We all believed the gods too. We never went to Tartarus. We didn't know what to think, but we knew you wouldn't take godhood lightly. That you must have really needed the help. We never thought they would lie to us, that our own parents would lie to us. We're sorry Percy. We only found out when the prophecy was told when the gods needed to make us aware of what they did because they needed you again. We went along with it. We wanted to find you, to bring you home." Jason nodded at her words, as he held onto her hand. "We're all telling the truth Perce," Jason said, his blue eyes sad, but hopeful.

Alabaster looked at his friend. "They sound sincere to me," he added. Percy looked at his friend. He could sense their sincerity. He wanted to forgive them. A part of himself wanted to, but he couldn't do it. Even though it had been two years, the pain was there; the betrayal was there, even his own father betrayed him. "I wish I could forgive you. I wish I could forget what happened," Percy said, running his hands through his long hair. He had shaved off his beard. He was glad of that. However, he still felt different. He wasn't the same boy that had nightmares about the Pit. He was stronger now. More powerful than he had ever been before. He didn't fear the Pit. He didn't fear anything. However, he knew that wasn't true. He feared to be alone. He feared never being able to go back and see his mom, to see Paul, to see the city that he loved.

A bright light appeared a few yards from the two groups. Percy and Alabaster stood, along with the three demigods that sat across from them. When the light faded, two figures stood before them. A taller figure in a sky blue, hooded robe and the other in a gold, hooded robe. "Percy Jackson, it seems that we were not the first to find you," the figure in the blue hood said.

"Who in the name of Hades are you two?" Percy asked his voice deeper than it had been just a moment ago.

"My name is Alpha," the guy in the blue hood said. He gestured to the guy standing next to him in the gold hood. "This is my comrade, Omega."

Annabeth glared at the two. "We are having a private conversation. Who are you to interfere?"

Alpha turned to look at the daughter of Athena. He stopped for a moment, stunned to see the blond haired demigod. "We are the champions of the light."

Annabeth, Jason, and Piper took out their weapons. The two champions of light took out their weapons as well. 'Stand down, all of you," Percy said his voice so commanding that everyone wanted to comply. They each shook their heads for a moment before they continued their standoff. Alabaster stepped away from Percy. He could sense power rising within the body of his friend. He didn't want to be close to him when that power erupted. "I said, put down your weapons," he yelled. The weapons flying out of everyone's hands. All heads turned to look at the son of the sea god. An aura of power covered his body; it was as if his body was illuminated from the inside. His sea green eyes were like two green suns. He walked toward Alpha, but before he could touch him, the champion of light Omega fired from his hands a blast of yellow light that struck Percy in the chest sending him across the clearing and into a tree. The protective aura around Percy protected him from the impact, but he was surprised to realize that the blast of light had actually penetrated his aura it had actually hurt him.

Annabeth wanted to rush to Percy's aid, but Piper grabbed her arm, motioning that it wasn't a good idea.

Percy stood up; Alabaster helped steady his friend. "You okay Perce?" Percy nodded. He walked back towards the two groups. "What do you want?" Alpha sent a pointed glare toward Omega that no one could see except for his intended target. "I apologize for the rashness of my friend here," Omega muttered something under his breath. "My Lord and Lady would like you to join us, to help us in the fight against the darkness."

Percy looked at Annabeth. "What did the prophecy say?" Annabeth cleared her throat before she recited the prophecy. Percy listened carefully deciphering what he thought the prophecy meant. It didn't seem to him that the dark or the light could be trusted. Both sides were locked in an eternal battle and all that was left in the aftermath would be destruction.

He turned back to the two champions of light. "I will not join you or the dark. I fight my own battles. I no longer serve those that will use me," Percy said, glaring at the two champions, but sending another pointed glare at his old friends. Alabaster smiled. His respect for Percy grew exponentially. He wasn't some pawn of the gods or anyone anymore.

Omega stepped toward Percy threateningly. "You would turn down the request of the light? A request of Lord Aether and Lady Hemera." Percy smiled at the champion. "Yes, yes I would." Omega charged forward, but Percy just raised his hand. Omega stopped in his tracks, grunting at the effort that it took to stay in one place. Percy swatted his hand. Omega flew across the clearing striking the tree that Percy hit only a few minutes ago. The champion of the light slumped to the ground unconscious. Percy looked at Alpha. "I don't make the same mistake twice. Neither should you." Alpha stepped back. Was this really Percy Jackson? How did he get so powerful? He carefully stepped between the two groups, making his way to check on Omega. He knelt down beside his friend, cursing the recklessness of his comrade. He touched the shoulder of his friend before the two disappeared in a golden light.

"Percy," Annabeth said. Percy turned towards her. "As much as I want you to come back with us. I understand what you are feeling." Piper and Jason just stared at Annabeth in shock. Their quest was to find Percy and bring him back. "Annabeth what…" Jason didn't finish; Piper placed her hand on his shoulder, shaking her head that he didn't need to argue with her. She realized that it wasn't right for them to expect Percy to join them. His family had betrayed him. It was his choice.

Percy looked at Annabeth, sighing in relief that he wouldn't have to fight them. "You're not going to try to make me go back with you?" Annabeth chuckled. "I just wanted to see you. I wanted you to forgive us. To forgive me. I don't care about the quest, only you." Percy's heart warmed at her words. He longed to see her, to hear that she wanted to find him, not because of some quest. "Whatever you decide, I will support you." Piper elbowed Jason. "We'll support you." Percy smiled at Jason.

Percy looked over at Alabaster. "What about my friend here?" Annabeth and her two quest mates looked at each other. "The gods only talked about you Percy." Percy shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere without my friend." Annabeth turned to Jason and Piper. The three spoke quietly for several seconds. "We will relay the information to the gods. They won't have much of a choice but to agree." Percy smiled. He walked towards his three friends. He shook Jason's hand and hugged Piper. He walked over to Mrs. O'Leary, scratching the Hellhound behind the ear and whispering in her massive ear.

After he was finished, Jason and Piper walked away with the Hellhound. Alabaster walked over to join them, introducing himself and explaining what they were doing in Alaska.

Percy and Annabeth stood away from the others. There was an awkward silence between the two before Annabeth broke the quiet. "I missed you," she confessed. "I'm sorry Seaweed Brain." Percy's heart nearly melted at the sadness in her voice. A tear ran down her cheek. He pulled her into a hug, his senses filled with her lemon shampoo and the side of his face caressed by her princess's curls. "I missed you too." They pulled away a minute later. "You need to see your mom. She's so worried about you." The way Annabeth said that made him curious. It was like there was a second meaning there. Then he realized, Sally had confessed to her. What he had learned from Chaos herself, Annabeth learned from Sally. Sally must really love Annabeth to confess her deepest secret, he thought. "She told you," he said. Annabeth smiled. "She's so sorry she never told you, but her mother made her keep it a secret." "Why did she tell you?" "Chaos told her to tell one person she cared for, someone that would understand." Percy realized with his exile Sally had no one to confess to, for her to tell Annabeth, she must truly trust her. "Thank you, Wise Girl." "Thank me for what?" Percy smiled that crooked smile of his. "Thank you for being there for her." Annabeth smiled in return, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly, praying that he wouldn't disappear again. "We were there for each other. I needed her too. She is the mother I never really had." Percy hugged her again. He let go before he carefully grabbed one of her curls in his hand, pulling it softly before letting it go and watching in fascination as it sprung back into shape. He wiped the tears from her eyes, looking into those gray eyes that he missed so much. "I forgive you," he whispered. Annabeth's eyes widened before she reached up and kissed him, making his mind go blank. They finally pulled apart a little while later. "We'll convince them. They have no choice," she said. Percy nodded. A broad smile on his face. He let go of her hand before Annabeth joined Piper and Jason.

The three demigods climbed onto the Hellhound. They waved at Percy and Alabaster before they charged into the nearest shadow and disappeared.

Percy joined his friend; Alabaster smiled at him. "Looks like you got what you needed."

Percy stared at his friend. "What was that?"

"To go home."

Percy nodded. "I think I got us more than that." He looked into the shadow where his friends disappeared. "I think I got our family back." Alabaster looked down at the ground sadly. "Yeah, it only takes a prophecy and a war." Percy chuckled. "It always takes that." He walked a few steps away from his friend. "No, this time I'm not a pawn." "What are you then?" Percy smiled. "The King is the most valuable because without the game is lost, but the knight can be the most powerful if used correctly. So, I think I'll be the knight until it's time for me to be the King."

 _ **AN: A longer chapter, but needed considering everything that's going on within it.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus._

Story Title: Percy Jackson: Too Powerful

 **Chapter 9**

 _Mount Olympus_

The elevator doors to the City of the gods opened, revealing Annabeth, Jason, and Piper. The three demigods rushed out of the elevator, jogging by surprised minor gods and other mythological beings. They stopped in front of the three-story celestial bronze doors that led to the throne room.

"Stop, stop!" Piper exclaimed. Annabeth and Jason looked at her expectantly. "We can't just rush in there with an ultimatum. We need to have a plan."

Annabeth smiled at her friend; she did not sound like an Aphrodite child. "I think that's my line," she quipped. Piper rolled her eyes, which was strange considering that her eyes changed color three times; almost making her eyes look like a kaleidoscope. "Funny, Chase." "I thought so." Jason shook his head in amusement. "Okay, enough with the girl power for the moment. What are we going to tell them?" Annabeth nodded, it was a good question. "I think we just need to tell them the truth. If they want Percy back then they need to agree to his terms," Piper offered. Jason and Annabeth looked at each other. Annabeth bit her bottom lip. "It's probably the best plan we've got."

"Agreed," Jason, said before he pushed open the doors to the throne room. All the gods sat on their thrones; the usual bickering stopped as soon as they spotted the three demigods.

"Demigods," Zeus said, looking around to see if Percy Jackson was with them. "Where is Jackson?"

Jason stepped forward. "My Lord, we found him, but he would not come back without his friend.

"What friend?" Zeus replied. Annabeth stepped forward. "Alabaster Torrington!" Zeus stood from his throne, striking his master bolt on the marble floor causing it to crack. "That traitor! Jackson dares to dictate terms to us." Poseidon stood from his throne. The talk of his son coming back making him look decades younger. "Percy is loyal to his friends, besides the son of Hecate did not join Gaea. He's done nothing, except for believing our father's lies."

Zeus sat back on his throne. He turned to look at Athena. "Please advise," he said softly, looking older and more tired than Annabeth had ever seen the King of the gods look before. Athena nodded. "Poseidon speaks wisely Father. If we are to have Perseus with us to fulfill the prophecy then we need to allow Alabaster Torrington to return. He has family in Camp Half-Blood. He will fight for them."

"Mother," Annabeth said. The goddess looked down at her favorite child. "Yes, my dear, please speak." "We were not the only ones pursuing Percy. Two representatives from the Light appeared." "The Light," Zeus repeated. Jason stepped closer to the Greek aspect of his father. "Yes, they stated that they were the Champions of Aether and Hemera." The gods began to argue back and forth. Poseidon struck his trident onto the marble floor, silencing his fellow gods. "Stop arguing!" The gods became silent; Poseidon was nearly vibrating with anger. Athena just stared at her long-time rival, not truly understanding where this newfound energy or assertiveness came from. "You overstep your role, Brother," Zeus proclaimed, leaning forward on his throne. Poseidon leaned forward as well. "When my son returns and whether he forgives me or not, I will not abandon my family or you, but once this war is over I will no longer be on this Council. I am tired of the bickering and squabbling." He sat back on his throne. Zeus's face was pale, his brother would abandon them if they survived the coming war. He sighed. For the first time, he truly believed that he failed as the King. Was he truly such a bad leader?

Hestia frowned. "Poseidon, please reconsider." Poseidon looked at his older sister sadly. "I am sorry. I went along with my son's exile. I will not abandon all of you in this fight, but after, I will return to my kingdom. My people need me there." Hestia sighed. "I understand Brother. I will support your decision."

Hades nodded. "I will support it as well. I just rejoined this Council, but I will leave as well."

Hestia shook her head; her family was truly lost.

Zeus looked at the others on the Council; no one else spoke up but with two of the Big Three leaving the Council, would it ever be the same? "I will not try to convince you both to reconsider. I have failed you, all of you. I see that now." The rest of the Council just stared at their King in shock. "I think after this war, it will be time for a new King." Hera just stared at her husband. "You must be joking," she said. Zeus shook his head. "I do not joke. I will put it up for a vote. I ask that my brothers stay until the vote is cast."

Poseidon and Hades looked at each other. "I agree to this," Hades said. Poseidon took a deep breath. "I see no reason not to comply with this request."

Athena's gray eyes were still wide in shock. She looked down at her daughter. "We still need to vote on allowing Torrington to return." Zeus nodded. "Yes, that is true. All those in favor raise your hand." Everyone raised their hand, some more reluctant than others. "Then it is settled. Return to Jackson and bring him and Torrington back to Olympus. We wish to speak with them before they return to camp."

Annabeth and her two friends bowed their heads, acknowledging the order from the King. They turned and left the throne room; the doors closed behind them. Annabeth smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Did they just witness the end of the Olympian Council? "I don't even want to think about what just happened in there." Jason and Piper nodded. "We need to tell Percy news," Jason said. The three demigods stood outside of the throne room. They found a fountain only a few yard away; they could use it to contact Percy. Annabeth looked around at the city she helped to redesign. It no longer seemed as clean and vibrant as it once did. Everything seemed darker now.

 _Juneau, Alaska – the apartment of Percy and Alabaster_

"So, let me get this straight, the Olympians want you to return to fulfill some prophecy," Doctor Claymore repeated. Percy smiled; the Doctor's confusion was somehow amusing to the son of Poseidon. "Yes Doc, they asked me back. So, I asked them to allow Al to return." The Doctor really couldn't believe it. "We can't trust them. What do you think they'll do once the war is over? They won't allow us to stay."

Percy's eyes narrowed his mouth set in a hard line. Alabaster and the Doctor backed away from him. "They will rue the day they cross me or my friends again." The Doctor raised his hands in a placating motion. "I didn't mean to assert that you couldn't stand up to them." Percy shook his head; the dark feelings that sometimes overcame him melted away at the fear he saw in his friend's eyes. "I'm sorry, but who is to say that the Olympian Council will survive this war?" Alabaster stepped toward his friend. "You know something?" Percy smiled impishly. "This war will be on three fronts. The Light and the Darkness will fight, but Olympus will prevail with our support. However, the Olympian Council will not remain in its current form. Olympus will lead, but the leaders may not be the same." Alabaster shook his head. "That is not really an answer." Percy chuckled. "That is as much of an answer that you're going to get from me."

Alabaster walked over to the small table and sat down. "You're really a pain in the ass, Jackson."

Percy laughed. Doctor Claymore joined him. "Yep, I think it will be good to have both of you at camp," Percy said. "Great, more demigods to make fun of me," Doctor Claymore complained.

"We better pack before you complain to us about that too," Alabaster said, giving Percy a wink at the disgruntled face of the ghost. "I'm going to miss Alaska," Percy added. His two friends both nodded in silent agreement. Alabaster placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey, we can always come back and visit. I'm sure you'll be happy to see your mother again." Percy smiled; a warm feeling filled his heart as he thought about his mother. "Yeah, you're right Al. Let's get out of here."

Percy and Alabaster packed their few belongings. Annabeth, Iris-messaged them a few minutes later to inform them of the Council's decision. Percy looked around the small apartment before they left the building. The three friends stood on the street corner, looking out over the ocean before them. "So, Annabeth seemed pretty excited," Alabaster said, trying to break the melancholy feeling of leaving their new home for their old one. Percy nodded. "Yeah, I know she missed me, and I forgive her, but the pain is still there." Doctor Claymore turned to look at the two demigods. "People make mistakes Percy, especially young people. Do not feel anger toward your friends." "What about the gods?" Alabaster frowned. "You can hate them all you want. They deserve that." Doctor Claymore shook his head. "Percy, that's the talk that allows you to make another mistake. It allows you to join the wrong side. The gods are ancient, some are hell bent on keeping their power, but in the great scheme of things they are much better than the Titans or the Primordials. They at least interact and in their own way, they care about mortals." Percy smiled; it was good advice. Alabaster didn't seem happy, but at the stern look from the Doctor he sighed, nodding his head in reluctant capitulation. Percy pondered the conversation. "I won't hate them, but I won't forgive them as easy as my friends. They will need to earn that. Now, it's time to go home."

Alabaster nodded. He began to chant a spell; the runes on his clothes began to glow with power. He finished the spell; a portal opened. He stepped through, followed by the ghostly form of Doctor Claymore. Percy looked back at the City of Juneau, nodding his head in acknowledgment that he would return some day. He turned back to the portal and walked through.

 _Mount Olympus_

Annabeth, Piper, and Jason stood outside of the throne room. The daughter of Athena paced back and forth impatiently. "What's keeping them?" Piper smiled. "Calm down Owl Head; you only called them a few minutes ago." Annabeth stopped, placing her hands on her hips. "Yes, but it's been over two years. He's coming home, finally." Jason stepped between the two demigoddesses. "I'm sure it felt longer for him." Piper and Annabeth both looked at the ground sadly. A strange noise and flash of light got their attention. They looked up to see a swirling vortex of energy before them. A moment later, Alabaster Torrington and the ghostly form of an older man stood before them. A second later the portal flashed, disappearing from view, but leaving the long lost son of Poseidon standing before them. Annabeth ran to him, jumping into his arms. A broad smiled was on her face, filling Percy's mind with old memories of better times.

The two demigods pulled apart, but Percy kept a hold on her hand. Jason and Piper greeted him. Before Doctor Claymore cleared his throat. "Ah yes, guys, this is my friend Doctor Claymore and you all remember Alabaster Torrington." The group exchanged greetings. "You traveled with a ghost?" Jason asked. Alabaster smiled. "Yeah, the Doctor was a good friend of mine; he agreed to travel with me as a ghost. I guess my mother convinced him. Doctor Claymore had his arms crossed in front of his chest. "His mother can be pretty convincing and scary." Percy chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure she can."

Percy walked to the throne room doors. He turned back to look at his friends. "Are you all ready?" Annabeth nodded. "I think I should be asking you and Alabaster the same question." Percy turned to look at his friend. Alabaster wore a determined expression on his face. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Doctor Claymore smiled. "I will look around," he said before disappearing. Jason's blue eyes widened behind his glasses. "Does he do that a lot?" Percy smiled. "Yeah, you'll get used to it." He turned back to the doors, pushing them open.

He walked into the throne room, followed by his friends. The gods all sat on their thrones. Poseidon's eyes shined when he saw his son, but the happiness disappeared when his son didn't even look his way. Percy's gaze never left the electric blue eyes of the King of the gods. The look in Percy's eyes made Zeus shift in his seat uncomfortably. He wanted to grab the Master Bolt, but he knew such an action would not end well. Percy and his friends walked into the room, stopping a few yards from the bottom of the thrones. Everyone knelt, except for Percy Jackson. Alabaster wanted to pull his friend down, but he didn't, Percy had let go of Annabeth's hand and he was nearly vibrating with anger.

"So, you only call me back when you need me," he said simply. The gods didn't say anything. They didn't even question him for not bowing. "I am back, so what do you want?"

Zeus didn't really know how to begin. "You should control that sharp tongue of yours demigod," Hera said, her voice full of venom. She could no longer hold her tongue. Zeus wanted to throw his bolt at her.

Percy shifted his gaze to the Queen of the gods. His sea green eyes were darker than she remembered, but they glowed with power. She tried to move, but she found that she was unable to. "What is the meaning of this?" she yelled. Percy took a step closer. Zeus wanted to reach for his bold, but he realized that he couldn't move either. His eyes moved to look at Ares, but his son was frozen in place as well.

Athena couldn't believe it. She looked at the three gods that were completely still before she looked at Percy, his eyes glowed, they didn't pulse, they glowed with power. "Perseus, our actions were rash, we know that now. We have ended your exile and that of your friend, because of the new prophecy and the war that is to come," Athena said. Percy didn't even look at the goddess of wisdom. He kept his eyes on Zeus. "I know why you called me. I knew this day would come before my friends came to find me." Athena's gray eyes widened. "How?" Percy's eyes stopped glowing. Zeus and the two other gods were able to move, but they dared not speak. "My grandmother told me." Poseidon leaned forward. "Grandmother?" Percy turned to look at his father. Poseidon leaned back in his seat at the look of hatred that crossed his son's face when he looked at him. "Yea, I know who I truly am, what my place is in this world. I am the grandson of Lady Chaos, I am a three-quarter blood, and I am the legacy of the Primordials."

Annabeth smiled beside him. His secret was out; she was proud of the way Percy was handling himself, controlling his emotions, even though he should be attacking them for what they did. Athena looked at her daughter and then returned her gaze to the son of her rival. "We all are grandchildren of Chaos." Percy looked back at the goddess; she tried to look into his eyes, but she couldn't, a cold, hard fear penetrated her soul. "Was your mother the daughter of Chaos?" "Of course not, only a few of the Primordials were children of the Creator." "Sally Jackson is a demigod, but much more than that. She is the daughter of Chaos and she was the vessel of her power." The gods were shocked into silence, all but Athena. "Vessel?" Percy smiled. It was time to tell the secret, his grandmother wanted the Olympians to know. "Her mother is Chaos, but she was born to pass on the legacy of power to her child, one destined to be the son of an elder god; a child that would wield the legacy to save the world. I am that child."

 _ **AN: Going to end it there, stay locked on target and I'll be back soon with the next chapter.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus._

Story Title: Percy Jackson: Too Powerful

 **Chapter 10**

 _Mount Olympus_

"What?" Zeus said surprise evident in his voice.

Percy tensed, ready for an attack, but it never came. "I was chosen before birth. The Creator, she foresaw my birth and knew, that I was needed, not just for the first great prophecy and the second, but also for the last. We are in the final times. A new Olympus will rise from this battle."

Zeus just stared down at the son of Poseidon. His electric blue eyes were wide. Zeus listened to his nephew speak; he couldn't help but think that his words foretold the argument that the gods had just an hour or two ago. After this war, if Olympus survived it would be different. "I understand."

Annabeth and Percy just stared at Zeus; they were shocked by his reaction.

Poseidon smiled at his brother before turning to look at his son and his son's friends. "Let me clarify my son; we have decided to change after this war. I hope that we will survive to see this change occur."

Percy shook his head. "I wish to believe what you say, but I cannot. You all have betrayed the loyalty I once held for you. Now, I fight for my friends and the family that I have left." The last words were aimed at Poseidon.

Poseidon sighed; he knew that Percy no longer thought of him as family. He felt so much older now, so ready to leave this world. He leaned back in his throne. He wasn't able to look his son in the eyes.

A growl brought everyone's attention to Ares. Ares looked at Zeus, his glare sending shivers down the spines of the demigods, everyone but Percy. "You will let this child, this mortal speak to us in such a way. You really have weakened. You really are not fit to be King." Ares stood a sword appearing in one hand and a shield in the other. He pointed the blade at Percy.

Percy smiled up at the god of war. "You can't challenge a mortal Ares, or has your dimwitted mind forgotten?"

Ares growled. The demigods around Percy stepped away from him. Percy smiled reassuringly at Annabeth. The god of war charged down the steps. Percy raised his hand. Ares's body lifted off the ground, his feet still moving as if he was still running. Ares's fiery eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you what real power is like," Percy replied as a portal opened up below the god. The fiery eyes of the god of war dimmed as he looked down at his impending doom. The fear on Ares's face was clear; he knew that his end was near. Suddenly, the portal disappeared, Ares crashed to the marble floor. Percy walked up to the god, Riptide appearing in his hand; he held the blade at Ares's throat. "I hope you learned your lesson." Riptide disappeared as Percy stepped away from the fallen god, walking back to his friends that stood on the side of the thrones.

Ares groaned as he stood up, his face was ashen as he walked back to his throne with his head lowered in defeat.

Hera frowned. "You are lucky my son, very lucky," she said her voice relieved but also annoyed at her son.

Ares just nodded, not able to meet his mother's gaze.

"Perseus, please step forward once again," Zeus said.

Percy nodded, walking in front of Zeus's throne. "Yes, my lord."

Zeus smiled. "I ask you to prepare our children for the war to come. To lead Camp Half-Blood in this war."

Percy listened to his Uncle speak. He knew that the request would come, but maybe not in the way Zeus had asked. He had asked for his help, not told him to do it. "Since you asked, not told me to do this, I shall lead the camp." Annabeth smiled at him. "I've missed my friends and family. I will be damned if I'll let the light or the dark destroy them in their quest for victory over the other."

Athena leaned forward in her throne. "Have you spoken to your grandmother about this war?"

Percy smiled. "She does not exist in this Universe, at least not in the way we think of. She is part of the void, in the space between dimensions. However, I have spoken to her. She has trained me in the use of my power."

Athena was very curious now. "She taught you telekinesis. She taught you how to open these portals to the void."

"My Lady, she has taught me much that is for sure. I wish I could speak more, but Chaos has asked me not to divulge the nature of our communications other than to say that she wishes for Olympus to continue, even if that means her children must be defeated. The darkness and the light, if either gets the upper hand in this war then all of creation will be in danger. The battle between light and dark must remain eternal."

Athena looked around at the other gods. "I don't believe any of us understand that answer. A war always has a winner, a loser."

Percy smiled. It wasn't every day that someone, especially a mortal could stump the goddess of wisdom. "I wish I can explain more, just understand that I know what must be done."

Athena wanted to ask more, to learn what Percy knew. Zeus raised his hand. "The young man cannot tell us, Athena, leave him alone. He said that Chaos wished for Olympus to survive, that should be enough for all of us."

Athena sighed before she nodded in agreement with her father. "What about the Roman camp?" she asked, barely holding in her disdain for Rome.

"I will contact Frank and Reyna; we must come together once again. There will be a final battle between the light and the dark; we must intervene at the appropriate time. In doing so we shall save the mortal world and Olympus," Percy explained.

The gods and his friends all stared at him, wondering where the sometimes awkward and mostly goofy son of Poseidon had gone. He had grown up, but something else happened to him.

"Perseus, you sound different. What has changed?" Hestia asked, concerned that the kind and carefree child that she knew was gone.

Percy sighed. "Yes, my lady, I have changed. I was cast out, exiled from my home, sent to live alone for over two years." Percy smiled at Alabaster. "However, I found a friend recently, and I've learned about my grandmother, so yes, I may sound different and I am resigned that I must lead in this war, but the kind boy that you know is there, but yes, the carefree child is gone." Percy gave Hestia a short bow. He turned and looked at Zeus. "Uncle, I will fight to preserve Olympus and its demigods. I ask the gods to fight by our side when the time comes."

Zeus looked around at the other gods. Ares wouldn't meet his gaze, but he nodded. The others did as well. "You have the word of Olympus that we will be there when the time comes, you need only call."

Percy smiled, nodding at his Uncle. "Then I must leave, in order to prepare for the battles to come." He turned and walked out the door followed by Alabaster and Annabeth. Jason and Piper bowed to the gods before they quickly followed the others.

Once the throne room doors closed behind them, Percy turned to look at his friends. As he did so, he noticed the god of the sea standing in front of the doors. "Annabeth, please take the others to the elevator. I will meet you there shortly." Annabeth nodded, leading the others to the elevator. Percy stared at Poseidon. "Speak what you came here to say sea god."

Poseidon sighed. His son was not going to make this easy for him. "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I didn't support your wish to remain mortal. I was selfish. I wanted you to be a god. To be around for eternity."

Percy just glared at the god. "Why tell me this now? Why wait for two years to say you're sorry?"

Poseidon lowered his head. He looked like Ares. He couldn't meet his son's gaze. "I was a coward. I was afraid you would say you hated me. That you would use your power against me. That you wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"Then you thought correctly, Poseidon. I want nothing to do with you," Percy replied, his tone solemn and emotionless.

"Please son, I wish to be there for you, to make amends for my action and my lack thereof."

"You think these words you speak, that they will make me forgive you that I will forget what you let happen." Percy began to pace in front of the sea god. An aura of power surrounded him. Poseidon finally realized the extent of his son's powers. "I waited for you to disown me. To take away my powers over the sea and earth, but you didn't. I wanted you to take them. I want nothing to remind me that you are my father. I disowned you. Why can't you do the same?"

Tears began to fall down the sea god's face. "I could never disown you. You are my favorite child. You always will be."

Percy began to laugh. "I feel sorry for Triton. To have to deal with a father such as you."

"Percy, please just let me help you."

"Go back to Atlantis, Poseidon. Go rule the seas and leave me to do what I came here to, save the world, save Olympus, even though none of you deserve it." Percy turned and stormed away from the sea god.

Poseidon fell to his knees. The tears pouring down his face.

Percy walked quickly toward the elevator. The look on his face making immortals and minor gods to rush out of his way. He didn't slow down. He plowed on through until he saw his friends.

"Percy, are you okay?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

He sighed. "I just want to leave this place." The others nodded as the elevator doors opened up.

"Okay, I sent a message to Chiron before we left. The van should be downstairs by now," Annabeth said. She wore a worried expression. She could see the pain in his green eyes, but she didn't know what to do for him in front of his friends. "Come on let's go." The group entered the elevator. The door began to close. Annabeth frowned in the direction of the throne room. She knew that things went well, but Percy was still cold. He was still holding back his emotions and she knew that wasn't good.

The ride was quiet and the time passed quickly. The elevator opened. The group left the Empire State Building. Argus let the group into the van before he drove them back to camp. Percy sat in the back of the van with Annabeth at his side. The others left the two alone. Annabeth reached for Percy's hand, holding it tight. He gave her a small smile as he turned to look out the window. He wanted so badly to see his mother, but he knew the war was coming. He had a mission to fulfill, after that he could see his mother.

"How is she?" he asked.

Annabeth smiled. She knew he meant Sally. "She is fine, but misses you, so does Paul."

Percy smiled a little brighter. "You stayed with them?"

"Yes, Sally let me stay when I was in school. My dad and I had a little falling out. He wanted me to come back to California, but I wanted to stay in New York. This is my home."

Percy nodded. "I know what you mean." He squeezed her hand gently as he turned to look into her gray eyes. "It's my home too." Annabeth squeezed his hand in return. Her affection warmed his heart. "Maybe after this war, we can stay here, not go to Camp Jupiter. I want to be close to home. Make up for the time I lost."

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

A crooked smile crossed his lips. "See, even a Seaweed Brain can make a good plan now and then."

 _ **AN: Going to end it there, stay locked on target and I'll be back soon with the next chapter.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus._

Story Title: Percy Jackson: Too Powerful

 **Chapter 10**

Camp Half-Blood

The van parked near the barn that was just over the hill from camp.

Percy and the others left the van, walking toward Half-Blood Hill.

"Perce, you ready to come home?" Jason asked. He was smiling, holding Piper's hand as they walked next to Percy and Annabeth.

"Has it changed much?" Percy asked. His voice unusually shaky.

Annabeth smiled knowingly. "We'll let you judge that for yourself."

They reached the top of the hill, Percy's heart caught in his throat. The camp was the same; there were a few additional cabins, but that wasn't the reason for his surprise. Passed the camp and beyond the Big House was a town or a small city; Percy wasn't sure how to describe it. It looked like a smaller version of New Rome with houses of varying size, marble streets, larger public buildings and temples on a hill that Percy never remembered being there before. He looked back at Annabeth, his surprised face making her smile widen.

"Do you like it?" She asked. He could see the hopeful look in her gray eyes.

"What is it exactly?" He replied.

Annabeth laced her arm through his and squeezed. "It's a city, the City of New Athens."

Percy looked at the city and back at Annabeth; his mouth fell open before he composed himself. "I love it."

"Come on, let's get down there, everyone will be happy to see you, and then I can take you on a tour," Annabeth said as she dragged him forward. Piper and Jason were already down the hill running to the border of camp.

The two made it to the border, crossing it before Percy's eyes landed on the dragon under Thalia's tree. He smiled as he walked up to the dragon, extending his hand out to the beast. Peleus sniffed his hand before moving its head closer and rubbing the side of its snout against Percy's hand. Percy rubbed the head of the dragon, his smile growing as the beast pressed itself further into the caress.

"Looks like someone really missed you," Annabeth said.

Percy turned to her, his smile making Annabeth smile in return. "Yeah, I… I forgot how beautiful it was here," he said before he wiped a stray tear from his eye.

Annabeth pressed herself against his side, holding onto his arm. "Hey, you're home now."

Percy gave the dragon one last pat before he and Annabeth walked down into the camp.

A small group of people waited for them. In the center of the group was Chiron. He smiled at the son of Poseidon, but his ancient eyes betrayed him as a few tears leaked down his cheeks. The crowd of demigods parted as Percy approached, leaving Chiron standing in a circle. Percy reached his old mentor and hugged him tightly.

"It's good to see you, Chiron," Percy said.

Chiron smiled before wiping the tears from his eyes. "You've grown. I no longer see the boy, but a man before me."

"Yeah, sometimes you have to grow up to survive. I'm sure everyone here knows something about that." The crowd of demigods nodded. There were many young campers here, training to be heroes, not the older campers that lived either in New Athens or in New Rome.

Chiron's eyes grew sad. "The gods have told me the reason for your visit. I wish it was under better circumstances."

"I do as well." Percy looked around at all of the young kids, or at least they looked that way to him now.

Annabeth stepped forward, eyeing Percy worriedly. "Chiron, I need to take Percy to New Athens, can you join us there, in say… two hours?"

Chiron nodded. "I will see you there. I'll make sure to bring the cabin counselors as well."

Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand, pulling him behind her as she walked toward the ocean, where New Athens was located. As they walked through the camp, campers watched them both in awe, especially Percy. He was a legend the greatest son of Poseidon.

The two walked through camp to the forest, but Percy stopped at what he saw. The forest was there, but it was split into two areas. A twenty-foot wide road, made of cobblestones, split the forest. Percy looked at Annabeth. "A little inspiration from New Rome," she said.

He smiled, remembering his time in New Rome; a time before he became an outcast, before the gods' betrayal. His smile faded as he thought about his father and the others. He thought of how they turned on him because of his powers because they were afraid of him. A sadistic grin etched across his face; they should be scared of him now.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "Percy!"

He looked up at her, his mind shifting, remembering where he was. "Yeah, sorry, I was just remembering."

Annabeth knew there was more than that; she saw his smile fade and his mood change. She let it slide as she led him through the forest. They moved up a hill and stopped at the top. Down in the other valley opposite camp was a town, no, a small city. The buildings were a mix of Greek architecture with some newer buildings made of glass and steel. Percy smiled again, knowing exactly who was responsible for designing this city. He looked back at Annabeth; she was smiling at him. "You did a great job, Wise Girl."

Annabeth laced her arm through his. "We have temples for all the gods and newer buildings that are used for the library and the work out room. We have a mix of old and new architecture for the communal dining hall. The city has houses of varying sizes for single people, couples, and families. We have a functioning…" She stopped talking since Percy put his hand over her mouth.

"You need to slow down and take a breath," Percy replied. Her gray eyes staring up at him with s slightly disappointed look to them.

Percy removed his hand from her mouth; her gray eyes were big. She leaned forward, getting closer to his face. "I should show you the bath house. The water is so hot and warm. You'll want to just lay in there naked, letting the water jets rub all across your body."

Percy's green eyes dilated as she spoke with such a sultry tone that he almost forgot that she was the same woman that had just recently gushed about the architecture. "I…I think… y-you can sh-show me later."

Annabeth smiled; she turned away, walking down the hill with a sway in her stride. Percy stared after her before realization dawned on him. She just played him. "Hey, wait up," he yelled as he ran after her.

He caught up with her just as she entered the city. A familiar woman with short brown hair and reddish brown eyes greeted the daughter of Athena. The woman was tall, about six feet and had a very athletic physique. She hugged Annabeth. The daughter of Athena returned the hug. As he got closer, the tall woman's eyes widened when she saw him. She pulled out of the hug with Annabeth and stalked toward him. Percy realized who it was it was Clarisse LaRue. Percy stopped walking as she approached; she reared back her fist to punch him, but her fist never connected, instead, her entire body was frozen in place. "Hi, Clarisse, nice to see you."

"Prissy, you better put me down or I'll make sure to get you… you dirty… piece." She never got to finish her threat or insult because Percy made sure that her mouth couldn't move.

"Now, here is what you need to know. I never deserted Annabeth or the camp. The gods banished me because my powers had grown. I was in Canada; out in the forest alone. I was away from camp, away from New York, away from my Mom, and away from Annabeth. Do you know what that was like?" As he spoke, Clarisse began to float off the ground. Her eyes wide with fear.

"Percy put her down," Annabeth yelled. A crowd began to form around them. Percy looked at Annabeth her eyes wide and a concerned look on her face. He looked back at Clarisse. He could see the fear in her eyes. He placed her back on the ground. She could move and talk now. Chris ran up to her, putting his arm around her to make sure she was okay. He sent a glare toward Percy.

Percy walked into a nearby park and sat down on a bench. A water fountain was in the center of the park. A marble statue sat in the middle of the fountain. He stood up and walked toward the fountain, kneeling on the marble base of the fountain, looking up at the statue. The statue was a boy around twelve years old. He had messy hair and he held a sword in his hand. He looked closer at the face of the boy when he realized that he was the boy, it was a statue of a young Percy Jackson. He stared at the boy's face; the face conveyed innocence and fear, but with a resolve to persevere.

"Percy," Annabeth said, a little wary of how he might react.

He turned around his green eyes were dull and sad. "I didn't mean to overreact… I don't know… I'm so angry… so tired of hating the gods and hating what they did to me."

Annabeth wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his shoulder, as he continued to look up at the statue. "I'm here for you. I'm so sorry that I didn't look for you, that I believed what the gods told us."

Percy didn't want to dwell on her apology. He loved her, no matter what she did or didn't do. He knew that she loved him. "I can't believe I was ever that young."

"You were pretty skinny too."

A smile stretched across Percy's face. "And shorter than you."

Annabeth's smile widened. "You were kind of a little runt."

"Hey," he said as he turned around, wrapping his arms around her as she looked up into his eyes. "I grew up."

Annabeth stared into his green eyes, getting lost in those two orbs that were as deep as the ocean. "You did."

Percy leaned down and kissed her, putting all his emotion and love in the kiss. He pulled away after a minute with a serious expression on his face. "I love you. I never stopped and I never will."

Annabeth's gray eyes shined. "I love you, too. I lived without you, but I really didn't live, I just survived, holding on until you came back."

"I know what you mean. I was alone in the forest. I never thought I'd see you again. I never thought I'd see anyone until Thalia showed up."

Annabeth nodded; she couldn't imagine what he went through. "I'm here now, Percy. I won't go anywhere. You're stuck with me."

Percy was going to kiss her again, until he heard, "Percy!" He looked up to toward the entrance of the small park to see two goat legs connected to a satyr wearing an orange sweater, a very familiar satyr. He pulled away from Annabeth, his green eyes wide. "Grover," he said, almost like a question.

The Satyr's brown eyes began to tear up. "Perce," he yelled as he ran forward and hugged the demigod, his best friend.

Annabeth stood off to the side. A tear slipped down her cheek before she wiped it away.

Percy and Grover pulled apart, but Percy held his friend's shoulders. "Grover, I missed you." Grover cried harder. Percy pulled him back into a hug, patting his old friend on the back. "It's okay, Grover. I'm here now."

Grover finally stopped crying. They pulled out of the hug, but the smiles on their faces were infectious. Annabeth was smiling as well. "You're back. I lost hope. I searched the wild, but couldn't find you. I finally started to believe the gods' story. I'm sorry I never found you. Some Searcher I am."

"I was outside of the Olympians domain. You wouldn't have known where to look."

Grover nodded. "Well, you're back now. I hear there is a war coming."

"Yeah, it looks like they never will stop.

Grover bleated. "Just our luck, huh?"

 _ **AN: Going to end it there, stay locked on target and I'll be back soon with the next chapter.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus._

Story Title: Percy Jackson: Too Powerful

 **Chapter 12**

New Athens

Annabeth walked through the city looking for the son of Poseidon. She stopped when she found Piper and Jason sitting on the porch of their house talking. "Hey guys, have you seen Percy?"

"I saw him in the training area. He said he was looking for someplace quiet," Jason replied.

Piper nodded. "Yeah, I saw him walking toward the ocean."

"Thanks, I wonder what he's up to," Annabeth asked aloud.

"Maybe he's used to the quiet; he was alone in the wilderness for two years," Jason guessed, feeling sad for his friend.

Annabeth shook her head. "He was so happy when he saw the city. He was so thrilled to be home. To be around other demigods."

Piper wore a sheepish expression. "You haven't heard, have you?"

"Heard what?" Annabeth asked cautiously.

Jason sighed. "There's been a lot of talk among the younger and newer campers and citizens of New Athens; they're scared of him. They're scared of his power."

"He would never hurt a demigod," Annabeth protested.

"They saw what he did to Clarisse. They're scared Annabeth. I can't blame them for feeling that way. They don't really know what he's been through," Piper explained.

Annabeth sighed, biting her bottom lip. "We're caught in a war between two sets of Primordials; we don't need this now."

"Annabeth, maybe you can talk to Percy. He should explain what happened to him to the camp, to the people of New Athens. They need to understand him," Jason suggested.

Annabeth pushed a golden curl out of her face. "I'll try; he's never liked to public speak. He's not that kind of leader."

"I know, but Percy needs to do this. It will make it easier for them to trust him. I think it would be good for his friends. They want to hear the story from him, not from those few of us that know," Jason explained.

"Okay, okay… I'll talk to him, but I can't make any promises. No one makes Percy do anything, especially now."

Piper and Jason nodded. "You've always had a way of talking him into things. He'll listen to you," Piper reassured her.

Annabeth shook her head. "That's before, before I, we believed the gods and didn't look for him. He spent two years thinking we didn't care. He forgave me. He forgave all the demigods. I thank Chaos that he did. I won't damage that fledgling trust by nagging him to do something he doesn't want to do."

Jason frowned, but his blue eyes were sad as he remembered how he too had abandoned Percy, believing the bill of goods the gods had sold them. "I understand. All we can do is ask you to try. If he won't we'll think of something else."

Annabeth smiled; happy that her two friends wouldn't push her too hard. "I better go find him." Annabeth walked away quickly, heading toward the beach. She walked through the city making her way out of the bustling place and into the forest before she made the turn down the path that led to the beach and the Long Island Sound beyond that. She could hear the ocean in the distance as she drew closer to the beach. She stepped out of the forest into the sand. She turned to look for Percy, her eyes widening at the sight before her.

Percy was cross-legged, floating in the air with a small whirlwind floating in front of his outstretched left hand and a ball of water floating above his outstretched right hand. His eyes were closed and a peaceful expression was on his face. As soon as Annabeth's feet touched the sand, the ball of water flew back into the ocean and the whirlwind faded into the air. Percy's body turned in the air to face Annabeth. The daughter of Athena was frozen as she watched her boyfriend. He opened his eyes, his sea green orbs glowing with power. He floated back to the ground before he settled into the sand. He smiled up at her. "Hey, you found me."

"What were you doing?" Annabeth questioned her gray eyes still wide.

"Practicing, just trying to use all my powers at once."

"That was incredible. How can you float in the air?"

Percy smiled. "Well, I can create storms and funnel clouds with the Stormbringer powers. I can control water, as you know. My powers from my grandmother; I have telekinesis."

Annabeth nodded, realizing that the answer was truthful; he had shown recently that he was a telekinetic and that his son of Poseidon powers had grown as well. "What about that force field that was around you?"

"A part of my telekinetic abilities. I can create a shield of telekinetic energy around me."

"How strong is the shield?"

"Pretty strong, I haven't really had the means to test it, except through fights."

Annabeth nodded. "Maybe we can test it sometime."

Percy was a little uncomfortable talking about his powers. He also could sense that Annabeth had another reason to find him. "So, why were you looking for me?"

Annabeth smiled. "I wanted to see my boyfriend," she said as she stepped closer to him. "Well, I also wanted to talk to you about something." She said that last part in more of a whisper.

"That sounds ominous."

"Just hear me out and if you don't want to do it I'll leave it alone."

Percy nodded, not sure, where this was leading. "Go ahead."

"I spoke to Jason and Piper. They told me that the younger campers; the ones that arrived after you disappeared are afraid." 

"They're afraid of me," Percy reasoned, realizing where she was going with the discussion.

Annabeth nodded. "They don't understand what happened to you, only what the gods told them. Now they hear that the gods lied and well… they don't know what to think."

"And then I show up with powers to float Clarisse off the ground and now they are scared of me," Percy added for her.

"Yes, that pretty much sums it up."

"So, what did Jason and Piper suggest?"

Annabeth looked a little nervous. "They wanted you to tell your story. Let people know what happened and who you truly are, the grandson of Chaos."

Percy listened. The suggestion made sense, but he hated talking in public. "You know I don't like public speaking?"

"I know, but I think they're right, this would get them to trust you more and we will need that trust when the war comes here."

Percy chuckled. "In the past, I would have totally been against this until you basically would tell me to do it anyway. Why aren't you doing that here?"

Annabeth blushed. "I just got you back and you forgave me. I can't lose you again."

Percy's heart broke at the look in her gray eyes. He stepped forward wrapping his left arm around her shoulders. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I may hate most of the gods, but I do not blame the demigods and I can't blame you."

Annabeth looked up into his eyes. "So, what do you think?"

"About this idea?"

Annabeth nodded.

Percy smiled. "I think it's a good idea and I might not like public speaking, but this will be the best shot to get people trust me, to get them to understand."

Annabeth sighed; she was relieved that Percy understood.

"Don't look so relieved, Wise Girl, did you think I was going to blow up or something?"

Annabeth forced a smile. "Well, I didn't want you to get mad."

A wicked smile spread across his face. Annabeth stepped back her hands raised in front of her. "What are you planning?"

Percy's grin widened. "I don't plan, I do," he said before he rushed forward, faster than Annabeth remembered he could, throwing her over his shoulder before darting off back to New Athens.

"Put me down," she yelled, but the broad grin on her face gave away her amusement. Percy kept on running until they reached the grand meeting hall. The building was made of white marble with two large celestial bronze doors. Four white columns stood in front of the building. Percy put Annabeth down. He looked up at the columns and the large doors behind them. Annabeth smiled proudly. "Do you like it?"

Percy just kept his eyes on the two doors. On the doors were scenes of battles in the Second Titan and Giant wars. He even saw a few images of himself fighting. "I think it's beautiful. He looked around the frame of the doors; names were etched into the metal frame. The names of demigods that lost their lives in both wars. Percy ran his hand over a few of the names. He closed his eyes and prayed to Chaos. He prayed for these lost souls, the heroes that gave everything so that he and many others could live. "Thank you!"

"What for?" she asked.

"For giving them a monument. They deserved so much more," he replied, wiping a stray tear that ran down his cheek.

Annabeth nodded in agreement. "I know that's why there are other monuments in the city."

Percy smiled. "Why don't you call the meeting, let the camp know as well. I'll be inside here, trying to control my nerves."

Annabeth leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry, you can do this."

"Thanks," he replied. "Thanks for believing in me."

"Hey now," she said her gray eyes shining. "Don't forget who you are."

"Who's that?" Percy asked with a smirk on his face.

"A Seaweed brain."

Percy chuckled. "Well, thanks for the great pep talk. Now go get this party started." Percy moved his hand; the doors to the meeting hall opened effortlessly.

"Show off," Annabeth said before she hurried off to notify the city and the camp about Percy's presentation, his story of what happened to him for more than two years.

Annabeth rushed to the City Center. She entered the steel and glass building. She moved to the main communications hub, the place to send a communication to all monitors in the city and in the camp. She programmed the message and sent it out throughout the city and camp, alerting everyone to Percy's presentation.

Three hours later at the meeting hall

At the news that Percy Jackson would address the population of both New Athens and Camp Half-Blood the entire assembly hall had filled up; even a few people had to stand in order to watch.

Annabeth sat in the front row with Piper on one side and Jason on the other side. Chiron sat in his wheelchair beside Jason. Behind them sat most of the older demigods, such as Clarisse, Chris, Connor, Travis, Katie, and many others.

The crowd was rather loud until Percy stepped onto the stage. Not a sound could be heard as he stepped to the microphone that was set up in the middle of the stage. Percy grabbed the microphone, his green eyes glowing softly in the low lighting of the stage.

"For those of you that don't already know, my name is Percy Jackson, son of the sea god," he began. His friends were the few to understand why he didn't speak his Father's name.

"I'm here today to tell you where I've been for the past two plus years. You see after the Second Giant War I was summoned to Olympus by the gods. They had overheard my discussions with other members of the Seven regarding my powers or a new power that I discovered while in the Pit. I was able to control the poison created by Akhlys. The gods were afraid of this new power and they exiled me away from the land of the gods. I have been in the forests of Canada for the past two years. I was alone, in a cabin that I built with my own two hands."

He stopped talking, looking around at the demigods before him. He could see the surprise on their faces and the anger in the faces of the older demigods; those that knew all he had done for the gods.

"However, I learned something during my exile. I was visited in my dreams and later as part of meditation techniques that I learned. Lady Chaos, the creator of all, visited me. At first, she explained that she visited me to help me learn my powers. You see, the new power that I had was a very powerful form of telekinesis. I was grateful for her help, but I was curious to why she was helping me."

Percy took a few deep breaths. He looked at Annabeth and she whispered for him to go on. "I found out later that my Mother was not a clear-sighted mortal. I found out that Sally Jackson was the daughter of Chaos, the creator's first and only demigod child. I am the grandson of Chaos, but I'm more than that. I am Chaos's chosen; the one to hold a portion of her power here on Earth."

The demigods began to whisper amongst themselves. The older demigods kept their eyes on Percy. Clarisse's eyes were big; she knew that Percy could have killed her quickly if he wanted to.

Percy began to pace the stage, still holding the microphone. "I was chosen to protect this world from a great war that has raged for thousands of years. One that has finally come back to Earth. The War of Light and Dark. The war between Aether and Erebus. The war of day and night. The war between Hemera and Nyx. I have come back to fight in this war to lead the demigods to finally end this battle between these two polar opposites because neither side can win. This war must stop and a balance must be struck. That is my story. That is where I was, but now I am here. Therefore, I ask you to trust me. I ask for your help." Percy sat down the microphone and walked off the stage, leaving the audience to contemplate what he said.

Chiron wheeled to the front of the stage after Percy left the building. He told those able and willing to fight to meet in the arena the next morning; Percy would begin their training at that time. After that, he told everyone to go home. The meeting hall emptied, leaving Chiron and the older demigods to discuss what they had learned about their friend. 

_**AN: Going to end it there, stay locked on target and I'll be back soon with the next chapter.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus._

Story Title: Percy Jackson: Too Powerful

 **Chapter 13**

New Athens

Percy sat in the sand; the beach that overlooked Long Island Sound was only a hundred yards or so from New Athens. The sand was hot on his bare feet, but his powers prevented him from burning. Percy looked out over the water; the late afternoon sun shone against the waves. The sight making Percy's nerves calm. As much as he despised Poseidon, he couldn't find it in himself to hate the sea. It still calmed him. He was still a part of it, no matter what. The steady rhythm of the waves soothed the child of Poseidon. However, he knew the war was coming; nothing he would prevent it. He was there to win the conflict; to end the battle between light and dark.

Percy stopped his internal musing as he felt a presence in the water, a powerful aura that could only come from a god. He stood up his sea green eyes flashing in warning, his powers at the ready. "Reveal yourself," he yelled, his gaze staring intently at the water before him. The waves calmed. The wind stopped blowing as a humanoid figure rose out of the sea. It was a man with two legs and shoulder length black hair. A small crown of coral and sea shells was on his head and his familiar sea green eyes glowed with power. Percy frowned, but he knew this man, it was his half-brother Triton. "Come on shore if you dare, Triton." Percy's eyes were narrowed, his hands clenched into fists, ready for a fight.

Triton smiled at the warning; he marveled at the display of power from his brother. He walked forward on top of the surface of the water. He reached the shore walking until he was only a few feet from his little half-brother. "Good day, Brother." He kept his voice calm because he knew that Percy's temper could be set off easily.

Percy sighed. "What do you want?" His voice filled with irritation.

Triton gestured toward the sand. "To talk."

"About what?" Percy replied irritably.

Triton sat down in the sand with his legs crossed in front of him. He took a deep breath, trying to keep his brother's annoyance and rude behavior from getting to him. "About you and anything else you feel like discussing."

Percy sighed his annoyance growing, but he was also intrigued. Why was Triton here? Percy sat down, mimicking Triton's position on the sand. "So, speak." Percy had tried to keep his tone the same, but his curiosity was clear now.

Triton smiled, maybe they could speak without it ending badly. His brother was in a mood; he couldn't blame him for that. "How are you?"

That question took Percy completely by surprise. "Why do you care?" Percy asked suspiciously.

Triton sighed, running his hand through his long hair. "I do care. I was never very kind to you. I took my mother's jealousy to heart and never gave you a chance. For that, I apologize." He looked down at the sand; the sadness in his voice was clear as well as his sincerity.

Percy was utterly shocked now. "Why come to me now?" He no longer tried to hide his curiosity.

Triton ran his hand through his hair. He tried his best to keep the emotion from completely pervading his tone. "I wanted to before the exile, but I was too busy dealing with the drama at home."

"What kind of drama?" Percy had never heard of any conflicts in Atlantis. What happened he wondered?

Triton looked at his little brother curiously. "You don't know?" His tone of voice highlighting his dismay.

"Know what?" Percy cocked his head to the side, making Triton smirk. His little brother looked like a curious puppy at that moment.

"My Mother betrayed our Father. She tried to have him overthrown, but Father prevailed, although I believe her betrayal wounded his loyalty. It probably played a role in what happened at your exile."

"How so?" Percy was even more curious now. Maybe there was a reason for Poseidon's actions or lack thereof. He internally chastised himself for being hopeful.

"She stabbed him in the back with a poisoned dagger, but he moved in time to avoid being killed. However, the wound was bad. We defeated Oceanus and my Mother. I stayed loyal to Father, along with Delphin and the other sea gods. Unfortunately, your confrontation with Zeus happened the day after. I told Father to ignore the summons; he was too weak to go. I worried about his state of mind. When he returned. He looked like he had aged a thousand years in that one day. He went to his room for nearly a year, avoiding all contact. I took over the day-to-day rule of the seas. The rule of Atlantis as well."

Percy was stunned. "That still doesn't absolve him of what he did." Percy wouldn't let go of his anger so easily.

Triton nodded. "No it doesn't, but it may explain it. He's had time to see what happened. The two of you disowned the other. You even attacked him."

"I was angry. I was betrayed and I lashed out. I had no control of these new powers," Percy defended his sounding more defensive and a little unsure as well.

"Peace Brother," Triton soothed. He didn't blame his brother for what happened, but he wouldn't let his brother's anger keep him from trying to make peace; both for the sake of his father and that of his little brother. Percy took a deep breath and calmed down. "Our Father knows that he was selfish, wanting you to be a god, for you to abandon Sally, to leave your friends. He knows and regrets his mistakes. He hopes that you can do the same. That the two of you can forgive and move on."

"Why should I? Did he send you here to do this? Did he think that you would prevail where he failed?"

Triton sighed. "I came on my own. The sea never forgets its own. Father will never give up on you, but he's tired. He wants to give up. To let the Void claim him. He needs your forgiveness and he needs you, in his life. I ask you to think about it. I'd like to have you as part of the family and so does Tyson. He misses you." Triton was out of breath; he didn't know that talking could make one feel so tired.

Percy's sea green eyes began to water, thinking about his little brother. "What do you want?"

Triton smiled. "I'd like to get to know my Brother; the greatest hero there is." Triton stood up, extending his hand to Percy. Percy looked at the hand for a few seconds before he took it, allowing Triton to help him stand up. "Give all of us a chance. We're the sea and the sea is us."

Percy nodded. "I will try." He kept a hold of his brother's hand. Triton pulled him into a hug. The two parted a few seconds later.

Triton smiled at his brother; he was hopeful for the future. "Good, stop by Atlantis. You never really got a tour."

"You offering?" Percy asked a crooked grin on his face.

Triton smiled a crooked smile, one that was very similar to the one his little brother was notorious for having. The same smile that he and his father would give others. "Yes, I'm offering."

Percy nodded, watching as his brother walked into the sea before his legs turned into two fish tails. The Messenger of the seas waved before submerging, darting off toward deeper water.

"Percy!" Annabeth's voice rang out as she walked toward the beach. She smiled when she saw him, but she was a little worried that he was upset. Percy turned around with his crooked smile on his face. "You look happy."

"Yeah, maybe I can see a path ahead now." He looked back at the sea for a moment before he turned back to his Wise Girl.

Annabeth nodded. "That's a good thing, right?"

Percy wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "It sure is."

Chrysler Building – NYC

A small viewing platform that was off limits to all but the primary tenants of the penthouse office on the top floor of the building looked out over midtown Manhattan. Two flashes of light appeared on the platform before they dissolved into two hooded figures, one in a gold robe and the other in a blue robe.

The blue clad figure began to pace the platform. A sense of nervousness and dismay evident in his body language. The gold clad figure followed the other as he paced. "Omega, pacing nervously will not achieve our orders," Alpha said his voice calm but worried.

The blue clad figure turned to look at the one known as Alpha, stopping to stare at his friend. "These orders, you can't seriously consider following through with them?"

"Omega, we have our orders." Alpha knew that his tone of voice gave away his own apprehension.

"Camp Half-Blood was home to both of us; we already betrayed them once, now we'll do it again."

Alpha sighed audibly. "Lord Aether and Lady Hemera do not wish to hurt the demigods; they only wish for them to join us, against the darkness and the night."

"So, they have a choice; they can choose to join or not, right?"

Alpha was quiet. "They will join or be considered enemies." He looked down at the tiled floor of the platform.

Omega turned his head, staring through his hood at his partner in disbelief. "If they are enemies then they must die. Can you really consider them that?"

Alpha stepped closer to his comrade. "We have no choice. Our Lord and Lady gave us another chance to live. We cannot throw it away. There is no other way." His voice was pleading at the end. His friend needed to understand; there was no other way.

Omega lowered his head. "Sometimes, I wish I remained dead."

Alpha nodded; he understood that thought. "I should have gone for rebirth. I thought that was what I wanted." Alpha cleared his throat. "We have our orders now. We have our duty. We must assemble our forces and go to the camp. They will join us or die."

Omega nodded in acquiescence; he was resigned to his fate. Even though they served the light he knew that they were just as big of villains as the dark. "It shall be as ordered, but I don't have to like it." Omega disappeared into a golden light.

Alpha looked away from where his friend just disappeared. He looked out over the city before his eyes settled upon the Empire State Building. "I won't like it either, but this is the only way. The Olympians must choose a side and it will be the side of light. They have no other choice and neither do their children." Alpha's body began to glow before he too disappeared. He had to assemble their army and head to the Greek camp in the morning.

Once the two generals of the army of light left, a shadow that sat in the corner of the platform grew larger until a face appeared in the shadow. "My Master and Mistress must be made aware of this. The battle for the demigods has begun and the Army of Darkness shall prevail. The light must be defeated and all those that stand in our way shall be destroyed." The shadow laughed before it disappeared.

 _ **AN: Going to end it there, stay locked on target and I'll be back soon with the next chapter.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus._

Story Title: Percy Jackson: Too Powerful

 **Chapter 14**

Camp Half-Blood – by the lake

Annabeth Chase sat by the edge of the water an architecture textbook in hand. She read quietly as her brain absorbed the information on twenty-first-century architectural design. A sudden flash of light broke her away from her reading. When she looked up, she saw a person in a blue robe. She jumped up to her feet, dropping her book in the sand. She moved into a fighting stance, her drakon bone sword was in her cabin, so all she had to fight with were her fists.

The guy in the blue robe raised his hands. "Hold on, I didn't come here to fight."

Annabeth's gray eyes narrowed; that voice was familiar. "Who are you?"

"I am Alpha, Commander of the Army of Light."

Annabeth stepped back, wondering what he was doing here. "How did you get into camp?"

"I'm a demigod; the borders do not restrict me."

"You're a demigod, but you're threatening us. Why?"

Alpha stepped toward Annabeth but stopped when he noticed her step back as well. "I need you to trust me. We fight for the light, for the good of this world."

"Your war will destroy the Earth, don't you see it?"

"If the demigods fight alongside us the world will not be destroyed. You all will help us save it."

Annabeth shook her head. "How can I trust you?"

Alpha lowered his head for a moment; there was one way that he knew of that would allow Annabeth to trust him. He removed his hood and looked up from the ground, his sky blue eyes staring at her.

Annabeth gasped, standing in front of her was Luke Castellan. His blond hair was cut short and his scar was still on his face, but his eyes were blue; the blue that she remembered as a child when he and Thalia saved her. "Luke? You're dead."

Luke shook his head. "Lord Aether and Lady Hemera gave me a chance to do right. To become a hero once again."

Annabeth stepped forward. "Luke, you don't know what you're doing. The Light is better than the dark, but Primordials care not for what they do to mortals. Their war may be against darkness and evil, but they won't hesitate to destroy the Earth if it means that Nyx and Erebus are destroyed."

"They won't let the Earth be destroyed, please give us, give me a chance." The two had walked toward each other until they were only a foot apart.

"I missed you, Luke," Annabeth said.

Luke smiled. "I missed you too, kiddo." Annabeth smiled when she heard the nickname that he gave her so many years ago. She moved forward, pulling him into a hug.

"Annabeth," a voice said from behind them. Annabeth and Luke pulled apart quickly; Percy Jackson stood behind them. His eyes were a dark forest green.

"Percy, it's not what it looks like," Annabeth said hastily.

Percy stiffened. He looked at Luke his eyes narrowing. "You are Alpha; I thought your voice sounded familiar."

Luke raised his hands again. "Annabeth is right. She was just happy to see me."

"I bet she was," Percy replied. His voice filled with loathing.

"Percy, please listen to me," Annabeth pleaded.

"I've seen and heard enough," Percy replied. Suddenly, a horn sounded in the distance. "A trap, this is all a trap." Percy disappeared into a sea mist. Annabeth looked back at Luke to see him disappear into a golden light. She cursed under her breath before she broke out into a run toward the sound of the horn, which continued to sound off as she ran toward it.

Camp Half-Blood – Near Thalia's tree

Percy appeared next to Thalia's tree, just before two massive armies appeared on the other side of Half-blood Hill.

On one side of the hill was an army that stepped out of the shadows. The army was comprised of a hundred shadow creatures that floated above the ground. On the other side was an army of light. The soldiers were clad in armor and light glowed from within their helmets and armored joints. The leaders of the two armies were clad in robes. The army of darkness was led by two beings in black robes with their hoods pulled up over their heads. The army of light was led by two robed figures; one wore a blue robe and the other wore a gold robe.

Percy walked through the border; the magic barrier flashed as he stepped through it. The leaders of both armies followed his lead, walking to the middle to join him. Percy narrowed his eyes at Luke in his blue robe. "You can take off the hood, Luke."

Luke frowned under his hood before he reached up and took off the hood, revealing his face to the world. A few gasps could be heard on the other side of the barrier; several of the demigods that knew Luke just stared at him, some in anger and others in shock. Annabeth stood near the barrier with Jason and Piper on either side of her. She looked at Percy, but he wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"Percy, about earlier, let me…" Luke tried to explain, but Percy raised his hand.

"I don't want to hear it. What I want to know is what you are doing here?"

Luke sighed. "Lady Hemera and Lord Aether wish for the demigods to join the army of light against the dark."

Percy frowned. "What if they decline this offer?"

The guy in the gold robe stepped forward. "Then we are authorized to do anything we need to do in order to prevent the demigods from joining the dark."

The voice of the guy in the golden robe was familiar to Percy. "I know that voice," Percy said.

"I am Omega; you do not know me."

Percy smirked his eyes lightening up as he remembered the owner of that voice. "I do know you, Ethan," he said. Annabeth and Grover both gasped in realization.

Omega stepped back. Luke looked at his friend, nodding his head. Omega sighed before he removed his hood. His dark hair was cut short and a black eyepatch was still there; Ethan Nakamura was alive. "Hello, Percy."

Percy's green eyes flashed. "Now that I know the leaders of the Army of Light I think it's time to see who the leaders of the Army of Darkness are."

He turned to look at two leaders of the Army of Darkness. The two stepped forward, keeping their hoods in place. "I am Agrios," the first one said.

"I am Nkri," the other leader said.

Percy nodded. "Yes, I understand that, but who are you really."

"That is no concern of yours," Agrios growled.

Percy chuckled, but his laughter was dark and menacing. "Oh, it most certainly is my concern. You want me and the other demigods to join you, correct?"

Nkri sighed. "Yes, we do."

Percy nodded. "Then you shall reveal yourselves."

Nkri looked at Agrios for a moment as they slowly spoke to each other through their mental link. Agrios sighed in defeat. Nkri took a step forward, pulling off his hood and revealing dark hair and a face that Percy remembered from his days at Camp Jupiter. "I am Michael Varus," he said. Jason narrowed his eyes at the former Praetor that had betrayed Rome. "You stole my Legion, Jackson, but I'll put that aside if you join us."

Agrios nodded before he removed his hood, revealing blond hair and pale blue eyes; a crazed look in those eyes.

"Octavian," Percy growled.

Agrios nodded. "Yes, I am Octavian, so Jackson, we meet again."

Percy took a step closer to Octavian his hands clasped into fists at his sides. "What makes you think I'd ever join you?"

Octavian chuckled before his expression grew serious. "The fact that your little girlfriend betrayed you to that fool son of Hermes." Octavian smiled as he looked from Annabeth to Luke.

'I did not…" Annabeth began before Percy growled.

Percy's eyes were dark and made all of the demigods on Half-blood Hill take a step back, including Chiron. "Shut-up, don't open your damn mouth, Chase." Tears moved down Annabeth's cheeks.

"Percy Jackson, how dare you speak to Annabeth that way," Piper yelled.

Percy sent her a glare; the charmspeak that she used on him had no effect. "Just stop talking."

Octavian smiled. "These demigods already betrayed you once. Luke betrayed you before and he's done it again. Annabeth just betrayed you for him. Come join our army. You will have a place of honor with Lord Erebus and Lady Nyx."

In answer to Octavian's statement, a shadowy mist appeared before it coalesced into the dark and foreboding forms of the Primordials of darkness and night. Erebus stepped forward. "Our minion is correct, Percy. Come and join us, my nephew. Chaos only wants our war to end."

Percy looked at Erebus; Nyx was at his side but kept quiet, but the glare she gave him showed that she did not like him. He looked over at Luke. He could see the fear in his blue eyes, realizing that he might be the cause of the Army of Light's defeat.

"Percy, please don't do this," Annabeth pleaded from the other side of the barrier.

Percy glared at her; he could see the hurt and fear in her eyes. He was about to answer before a flash of light appeared next to the commanders of the Army of Light. Aether and Hemera appeared. "Join us, nephew; you have always fought for the light, don't stop now."

Percy frowned his forehead creased with anger. "You're wrong, Aether. I never fought for the light. I always fought for family and friends, but now I finally realize that they will always stab me in the back. That my fatal flaw may be loyalty, but no one else shares it. Why should I be loyal to anyone, but myself? No, from today on I shall do what needs to be done for me. Right now, I want nothing to do with Olympus, nothing to do with those demigods that betrayed me and nothing to do with you and the scum that follows you."

Aether's blue eyes widened in shock. "Jackson, I'm warning you."

Percy smiled fiendishly. "It's time that I let my darker nature come forward. It is time that I was selfish. Time to think of myself," he said as he stepped toward Erebus. "Uncle, I would be happy to join you."

The demigods gasped in shock. Aether and Hemera glared at the son of Poseidon. "You've made a mistake, Jackson," Aether said. Aether stepped forward his army close behind him until the two groups looked like one. "We will battle here and now."

Percy looked around at the crowd of soldiers, commanders, and Primordials. "Wait," Percy yelled.

"What now?" Aether and Erebus said at the same time.

Percy stepped forward between the two Primordials. "Thank you," he said. Percy closed his eyes a tingling sensation covered the area around him. The demigods on the other side of the barrier watched on, wondering what the Hades was going on. Percy opened his eyes as a barrier covered his body and another much larger barrier covered the area encompassed by the two armies, trapping them within it.

"What is the meaning of this?" Erebus asked in shock.

Percy opened his eyes, but they were no longer green; they were the color of outer space, intermingled with stars and galaxies that flowed within them. "I, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, grandson of Chaos, heir to the universal power, hereby declare that your war is over and your punishment will begin." As soon as he said that, a portal much larger than any Percy had opened before appeared above the assembled armies. Erebus, Nyx, Aether, and Hemera stared up at the portal with fear in their eyes. They turned to Percy firing blasts of light, darkness, and godly energy toward him to no effect. "Your mother wishes to see you."

The four Primordials stared at him wide-eyed. Luke stepped up to Percy. "What about us?"

Percy turned to look at Luke. "Your fate is up to Chaos." Luke gulped in fear.

The portal swirled faster as a wind began to whip up within the larger sphere. The shadow and light creatures that made up the armies were sucked up into the portal.

Octavian and Michael Varus both rushed to the sphere, striking it with their hands, trying to escape their fate. In contrast, Luke and Ethan sat on the ground with their eyes closed. They were resigned to their fates. A tendril of energy struck out from the portal, grabbing Michael and Octavian, pulling them into the portal, their screams died down as the portal swallowed them.

Nyx looked at her daughter, Hemera. "You couldn't just stay in your place, child."

Hemera glared at her mother. "Your evil must be checked."

"No matter the consequences?" Percy asked.

Hemera glared at the hero. "Yes, nothing matters, except their defeat."

Percy sighed. "That is where you fail." As he finished speaking a tendril of energy reached out to grab Hemera, pulling her into the portal. Nyx smiled at the demise of her daughter. "No time to smirk." Percy's voice added just as another tendril of energy struck, grabbing Nyx as she flapped her wings, trying her best to escape. "No escape from your fate." The tendril pulled her forcibly into the portal.

"Nyx," Erebus yelled.

Aether fell to his knees; tears in his eyes at the demise of his beloved wife. "I'm sorry, Mother."

"She will forgive you, Aether, but there will be no reprieve." Aether nodded as he calmly sat on the ground not even trying to escape the energy tendril that grabbed him and pulled him into the portal.

Erebus walked toward Percy, striking the protective barrier around the son of Poseidon with his fists. "You dare threaten me. I am the Primordial of darkness. You shall…" Percy's eyes glowed brightly before Erebus was grabbed by Percy's telekinetic powers, pulling the Primordial into the portal; Erebus kicked and screamed, but his fate was sealed. The portal closed after the last Primordial departed. The barrier around Percy faded away as well as the larger barrier.

Luke and Ethan sat on the ground with their eyes closed; they felt the power that they received from Aether and Hemera leave them. They opened their eyes looking around in shock. "We're still here," Luke said.

Percy turned toward them and smiled. "You never wished to hurt anyone. Aether and Hemera used your wish to redeem your previous actions against you. Chaos does not wish to harm you.

Luke stood up. "Percy, nothing happened between Annabeth and me."

Percy nodded; he looked toward the camp. Annabeth stared at him hopefully. "I know, Luke."

Luke looked at him strangely. Annabeth rushed across the barrier but stopped when she heard what Percy said. "What do you mean?" she asked her voice filled with uncertainty.

Percy smiled his crooked grin. "Well, I had to play up the act. How was I going to get the two armies together and get the Primordials to appear?" The question was left unanswered. It was all an elaborate act.

Annabeth stared at her boyfriend in shock. It was a great plan and a great acting job. "It was all an act?" Percy nodded. "You're so going to get it, Seaweed Brain."

 _ **AN: One last chapter, so stay locked on target.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus._

Story Title: Percy Jackson: Too Powerful

 **Chapter 15**

Percy Jackson stood outside of a certain apartment in Manhattan, New York. His stomach was doing flips and he could feel the back of his neck itch.

Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand; she smiled since he was shaking with anticipation. "Calm down, Percy; she's going to be so happy to see you." Percy took a few breaths his girlfriend's voice helping to calm him down.

Percy looked at his girlfriend; he was so relieved that she agreed to accompany him. How mad would his mother be? How would she react to his return? He raised his fist ready to knock on the door, but he hesitated. "How mad is she?" His voice was filled with anxiety.

Annabeth sighed. "She won't be mad." She tugged on his other arm. "Now, knock on the door," she urged.

Percy smiled before he knocked on the door. He waited a moment, holding his breath with anticipation. "Hold on, I'll be right there." Percy froze at the sound of his mother's voice. A tear slipped down his cheek. Annabeth squeezed his arm reassuringly.

The door opened, standing before them was an older woman with dark hair and piercing blue eyes, it was Sally Jackson. She saw Annabeth first, but before she could speak, her eyes settled on Percy. She froze; her mouth hanging open in surprise. She couldn't speak; he was really here.

Percy cleared his throat. "Hi, Mom," he said softly, but before he knew what was happening Sally had rushed forward pulling him into a hug. Annabeth stepped back, allowing the two to have their moment. She could feel her own tears forming in her eyes. She could feel the love and relief coming from Sally.

Sally squeezed her son tears flowing down her cheeks. He was here, here with her. "Percy, my boy," she said, hoping that it wasn't a dream.

At the sound of her voice, Percy broke down into tears once again. He held on to his mother, never wanting to lose her again. His face was buried in her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Mom." He waited, knowing that she'd yell at him.

Sally pulled away from the hug holding her son by his shoulder. He was several inches taller than she was now, but she still held onto him as a mother would to a small child. "It wasn't your fault."

Percy sniffled his tears stopping as his mother consoled him. "I missed you so much." He was so relieved that she didn't hate him.

Sally smiled. "I missed you, but I have something to tell you. To tell both of you really." Annabeth looked at her curiously. "I'm pregnant again."

A broad smile stretched across Annabeth's face before she hugged Sally. "Congratulations," she said.

They both turned to look at Percy; he stood there with his mouth hanging open. "Again?" he asked.

Realization dawned on both Sally and Annabeth. "You didn't know about Bianca?"

Percy's green eyes widened. "Bianca?"

"Bianca Blofis," Sally replied. "Your little sister."

A broad smile stretched across his face. "I have a little sister."

Sally nodded. She touched her stomach. "A little brother as well."

A tear slipped down Percy's cheek as he hugged his mother again. He pulled away but Sally held his arm before wiping her tears away with her other hand. "Don't feel sad; you're home now." Percy nodded. He closed the open door behind him before Sally led the two into the living room. Annabeth and Percy sat together on the couch as Sally sat in the chair across from them. "I take it that this threat is over." She so hoped that it was; her son deserved a peaceful life.

"Yes, we're all safe at the moment," Percy replied, feeling a little awkward sitting in a home that hadn't been his for years.

Sally nodded; she could feel her son's apprehension. "What are you going to do now?"

Percy chuckled, making Sally and Annabeth both look at him curiously. "I have no idea," he admitted, feeling good to not have anything to worry about at the moment.

"You could go to school with me," Annabeth suggested, knowing that Percy wouldn't want to, but she'd try anyway.

Percy shook his head. "School has never been my thing. I did finish my GED while I was in Alaska; it was easier than I thought it would be."

Three years later - Manhattan, New York – An upscale apartment near Central Park

The door to the apartment opened, revealing a large foyer that was off the kitchen on one side and the living room on the other. Annabeth stepped into the foyer; she sighed as she sat down her purse and briefcase on the small console table near the door. She took off her coat, opening the closet door before hanging it up. She walked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the counter before taking a wine bottle from the rack near the refrigerator. She popped the cork, pouring the wine into her glass. She sighed again, closing her eyes and forcing the thoughts of her hectic day from her mind. She took a long drink from her glass, letting the alcohol relieve some of her tension.

She heard the door open. She looked into the room to see Percy Jackson; he gave her an amused smile once his eyes saw the wine glass in her hand. "Bad day?"

Annabeth took another sip, letting the wine slide down her throat, coating her stomach with warmth. "If I have to hear another client ask for another last minute "minor adjustment" I'm going to scream."

Percy took off his coat, opening the closet to hang it up. He stepped toward Annabeth, taking the glass from her hand and setting it on the counter behind her. He wrapped his arms around her front with her back pressed against his chest. She sighed, leaning her head back on his shoulder. "I missed you," he said, making her skin tingle with his warm breath on her neck.

Annabeth smiled. "I missed you too. How was your day at camp?" She was curious. He trained the demigods in sword fighting and in the use of godly powers, but his sights were higher than that.

"Not bad, Chiron and I are taking a page from the Romans. I think every demigod at Camp Half-Blood should participate in the camp's defense force until it's time for them to go to college or for them to work in New Athens."

Annabeth turned around in his embrace, looking up into his sea green eyes. "Makes it easier to make those changes when you're the camp director." She wondered how that talk when earlier that day.

Percy smiled down at her. "Well, Mister D never had a problem with me taking over." He chuckled. "I never saw him move that fast in my life."

Annabeth chuckled. "How many times did you have to threaten to send him into the void?"

Percy laughed; the sound made her stomach do a few flips. "Just once, when he called me, Perry Johansson." Percy smiled at the memory.

Annabeth's smile widened. "You'd think he'd learn by now." She knew that the God of Wine liked to make fun, but in the end, he truly cared about the demigods.

Percy shook his head. "He did it on purpose. He thought I didn't see the wink that he covertly gave to Chiron."

She shook her head, holding in her laughter. Yep, that was Mister D. "Well, Camp Director, what do you have planned for us tonight?" She eyed him curiously.

"I thought we'd go to dinner at that little Italian place you like around the corner," he said before he kissed her on the lips. "Then we'd take a walk to the gelato place on the way home, and then we'd come back." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Then we'd see where the night leads us." He put his hand in his pocket, finding the small box that held the ring he purchased yesterday.

Annabeth blushed at his insinuation. "You must be feeling lucky tonight."

Percy pulled her to him, hugging her tightly before leaning down and kissing her along the curve of her neck. "I feel lucky every day to be here with you."

 _ **AN: There you go the end of the story, thank you so much to all my readers and those that reviewed and favorited this story.**_


End file.
